Hate deep inside the eyes
by Boo-Jam
Summary: Henteko Hideki is a crazy cracker with an obsession with eyes. She takes on three new students who are perfectly weird to go with her. Guy is her best friend and they pick on Kakashi constantly. Will they eventually kill eachother or the opposite? kakaxoc
1. crazy new place

It was a rainy day in the middle of nowhere. All I knew was that I was stuck in the forest, my sense of direction fumbled immensely, where this damned village is I will never know. I wasn't ever any good at directions in the first place and this was just ridiculous. I was antsy, bored and confused out of my mind. Recently attacked by a group of random old bandits had filled me to the brim with energy. Wanderers would stumble upon the bodies and wonder what happened to the eyes of the victims

I pulled out my map from under my sash, glaring at the big red X on the paper. Damn thing didn't tell me which way my destination was. Non the less I kept walking, not really keeping my guard up for anything. My blue and white hair got snagged on a twig while I wasn't looking though and I accidentally chopped the whole big branch.

Days turned to nights, nights to days. Eventually I found the big gates to the hidden tree or leaf whatever village. My meager, thin, 19 year old body didn't seem to attract any negative attention. Though people did stare at my intercate jade mask. It was beautiful after all. My left eye was covered even under the mask with a medical eye patch. I wore all black with a long black silk robe over all my skin tight clothes and strips of random bandages. I looked up to where the big man's office was. It was amazing how anyone could walk in. Though I did sense a presence to the left of me. I looked over with my covered eye and spotted part of an orange book. Then I saw the man it belonged to.

That mask and eye would be mine. Well that is if I'm not accepted into this village. It seemed my name was whispered around under breath throughout villages. Quite annoying if you ask me. If I was accepted I would have to spare that guys life. Oh well.

As soon as I saw him I was striding over to him. It seemed he was a mile away, his glance never left the book. That deep black eye. Not a fan of the left eye but I was quite intrigued that he had it covered. What did that one look like? I imagine he thought I was a bit creepy. My body swayed strangely, I could tell he was looking out of the corner of his eye.

Finally I was up to him. Still he didn't look up. I let my umbrella drop to the ground, the rain pooling inside of it and causing my clothes to stick tighter then they already were.

"Hello, I'm looking for the hokage, would you happen to know where I could find him?" I asked putting my hand on my hip.

"Why do you ask me and not the hundreds of other people down the street?" He asked. Our eyes met. His deep ink black eye bore into my snow white one. It was quite humorous, though I tried not to laugh at the serious moment….

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" I fell on my butt and slapped my knee I was laughing so hard. The man looked at me strangely as I helped myself back up.

"…. uh…." He was sort of dumbfounded at my light heartedness.

"Yeah, but seriously. I need to speak to your hokage as soon as possible." I grinned under my mask unable to help myself.

"That building over there…" He didn't bother to mess with me anymore. Just though I was weird I suppose. Swiftly I picked up my umbrella and was on my way. Halfway up the stairs I started to grumble.

"Too many stairs…"

*****************************************

The hokage didn't seem to mind my horrible profile. Though he did say he was going to do a thorough background check. I never killed any innocents so I should be ok.

"Seriously, I have no where to live. I swear my life to you I'm not a spy or whatever." I pleaded.

"I already said yes miss Henteko Hideki. Are you sure you want me to address you like that?" he asked, I nodded.

"Ok, so what is my job then mister hokage dude." I smiled under my mask and took a seat.

"Well we are short of a squad sensei… so I suppose you'll be teaching little kids how to be ninja. I'll give you a sheet for the rules and such. Oh, and I assume you wont mind showing me your face?" He asked. A bit startled at the request I nodded.

"I'll take it off during class time, don't ask me to take off my eye patch though." I smiled took off my jade mask.

"Why do you keep that mask on?" He asked. I shrugged.

"All the cool kids do it." I winked my one eye. He chuckled.

"Well I suppose they do."

"It wouldn't be bothersome to keep it off though, as long as I belong to a village I don't mind letting people know what I look like. Outside of the gates though forget it." I grinned. Our chuckling echoed through the room. Finally we finished up and he told me my apartment number, I had a big stack of paperwork to fill out.

My stomach gurgled the words "hungry" to me. I giggled to myself as I walked down the street, a few people gave me a strange look. So I had three days to situate myself before my job started. Guess I get to teach to three noob little, snot nosed, annoying, whiney brats. Oh joy. Though I spose it could be fun bossing them around a bit. I grinned to myself thinking about three little boys that I could make fun of and push them around. Play around in the mud, smash bugs and roughing it in the outdoors.

The apartment was a tad bit dusty. I set my bag down on my new bed and opened it up. I set three jars wrapped in black velvet onto a shelf, then I set my few sets of clothes in the closet. My pair of lace up doc martins in there as well. Not really ninja boots but they were my favorites non the less. There was all my bathing necessities and such in the pleasant sized bathroom cabnets. The kitchen was full of the basics. No top notch cooking supplies here, no crazy ass spices either…. Oh well.

I took a well needed shower and made some fried rice to eat while I skimmed over my paperwork. I noted that this village was a very peaceful place, no killing, no bullying ect. I laughed at the part where there were to be no batteries flung at peoples heads. Wonder when that happened. A ring emitted my small apartment. Must be the doorbell.

Quickly I ran and grabbed my robe, tying it around my small waist. I twisted the door knob and opened it to a small crowd of people, it surprised me a bit and I jumped back in surprise.

"Uh…. Hello?" I asked. I saw that silver haired ninja from before. One girl and three guys.

"Hi I'm Kurenai," The girl shook my hand. I smiled sweetly at her.

"Nice to meet you." She had long black hair and was very pretty.

"Hello miss," The man shook my hand like a crazed monkey on crack. "I'm Guy, it's a pleasure to be in your company!" He bowed and I chuckled.

"O'course." The next guy had spiky black hair and was smoking a cig.

"Ey, I'm Asuma Sarutobi, nice to meet cha." We shook hands as well. I looked over at the silver haired dude from before. He didn't step up or anything.

"What about you dude?" I pointed at him.

"Kakashi." He muttered in a low tone.

"Well thanks for coming all the way over here to introduce yourselves. I'm Henteko Hideki, It's a pleasure to meet all of you." I smiled. They all smiled back in response.

"Would you like to go out for some Sake or something?" Gai asked excitedly. Of course if alcohol is involved I'm in, my face lit up.

"I love Sake!" I giggled. "Give me one second to change please. You can make yourselves at home." I opened my door wider and rushed to my room. I pulled on some tight pants a shirt and my boots and slammed my door shut. I was out of the front door in a matter of seconds.

"Who wants to race!? Kakashi!?" Gai immediately challenged anyone up to it. An evil grin formed on my face.

"Oh, you'll regret that challenge."

"Oh really…" Gai smiled, his tooth glinting.

"One,"

"Two,"

"THREE!!!" We both raced off, leaving dust in the crowd of peoples faces. Guy and I were nose to nose, foot to foot, hand to hand, it was almost like a mirror. I didn't even know where the Sake place was. Soon I saw a big sign with the words "liquor" on it. Both of us dove for the entrance in one last push.

"I WON" we yelled. In reality it was a tie, but like hell I was going to admit it.

As soon as we arrived we were drunk. Well me and Guy were. Kurenai was on a diet or something and Asuma was right up there with us. Kakashi stayed in the back all boring and reading his book and what not.

"KARAOKE!!" Guy broke out the microphone and we sang to some random ass songs.

"COME JOIN US!!!" We laughed till we couldn't breathe.

After we got kicked out Guy had issues walking home, I attempted to help him walk but he kept making me fall too. Kurenai and Asuma helped him home while I stumbled alone to my house. It took me a second to remember that I forgot my key. There is always a way in though, that's my motto. So like every other normal person I smashed my window to pieces and climbed in, only cutting my hands up a little. My floor was comfortable enough to sleep on, so I passed out immediately.

********************************

Kakashi decided to stop at the store before going home. His stomach hurt from the alcohol so he decided to buy some food to settle it. The store was going to close soon so he had to hurry as quick as he could, you know those store owners bend the time to what they fell like.

The young lady who worked at the cash register always had a thing for Kakashi. She almost crapped her pants when he walked in. His long muscular legs, pale skin and ashen hair made her practically melt into the counter.

"Can I help you find anything sir?" She piped up, blushing slightly. Her long auburn hair caressed her hips and her bright chocolate eyes were full of passion. Kakashi looked over at the pretty girl, a small smile forming on his face. She had the cutest face ever. And she had a job. That is always a plus.

"Um, where is your… uh… soba noodle things at?" He asked scratching the back of his head. She sauntered from behind the desk and showed him where the instant soba was. He grinned and thanked her.

"See you around." She waved bye to him, he waved as well. After he was out of range a sigh escaped from his mouth.

"If I went out with her I would feel like a child molester…" He mumbled to himself. "ow." his stomach lurched and he bent over. A moment later he was walking up the stairs to his apartment. Then he noticed his window was continently shattered, blood dripping from the sharp edges. Was it a burglar? He pulled a kunai out for safe keeping and set his bag down on the ground.

***************************

I awoke to yelling. My first instinct was to kill whatever was making the noise. Even though I'm amune to hangovers I still get really sleepy after drinking.

"What the hell!?" I yelled opening my eyes, it was not yelling. In fact it was an alarm clock. I wasn't in my house… I looked up and saw a sleeping blonde boy, he slammed his fist on the ringing contraption and rolled back over, not even noticing my presence. Slowly, I got to my feet and soundlessly went to the open window. Crawling out I noticed my hands were scabbed up and smeared with dry blood. "The hell?" I inspected my hands all the while jumping out to the floor below.


	2. gangster dawgs

***************************

I awoke to yelling. My first instinct was to kill whatever was making the noise. Even though I'm immune to hangovers I still get really sleepy after drinking.

"What the hell!?" I yelled opening my eyes, it was not yelling. In fact it was an alarm clock. I wasn't in my house… I looked up and saw a sleeping blonde boy, he slammed his fist on the ringing contraption and rolled back over, not even noticing my presence. Slowly, I got to my feet and soundlessly went to the open window. Crawling out I noticed my hands were scabbed up and smeared with dry blood. "The hell?" I inspected my hands all the while jumping out to the floor below.

Tired as hell, I walked to my house, the morning air fresh and smooth. Soon I was in my own bed under my own blankets, fast asleep.

I awoke to a thundering knock on my door. Well, I ignored it, turned over in my bed and the knocking on my door became a bear knocking on a tree, trying to shake a lady bug off the higher part of the tree. I grinned at the stupid bear. Suddenly there was a huge boom from inside my house. Startled, I jumped out of bed in my underwear and ran to where the noise came from. A big bunch of strange dogs were in my house.

"What the fuck!?" I yelled trying to shield my bunny rabbit panties from the weird dogs. The leader looking dog nodded at me.

"She's the one who carries that scent on your window." The dog spoke, Suddenly that silver dude, kaka poo poo (Kakashi) came into my house through the broken door.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!!!??" I yelled through my mask. A usual habit to wear it at night just in case shit like this happens.

"Your blood is smothered all over my broken window." kaka-Poopoo ninja explained. He seemed annoyed and irritated by my not caring. Then he noticed I was in my undies, now he was red and annoyed and kept looking at my bare skin. That in turn annoyed me.

"I really don't know how that happened." I explained. I really didn't. Did I get so drunk that I broke into two peoples houses?

"What did you take out of my house?" He accused.

"Why would I take anything out of your house. And don't you think if I were stealing something I wouldn't leave evidence. I'm not that dumb." I picked some ear wax out of my ear.

"How is your blood on the window seal then!?" He was a tad bit angry.

"I don't fucking know!" Though I was getting angry too. Stupid jerk woke me up from a funny dream, what do you expect?

"Stop lying." He muttered.

"I was drunk off my ass and don't remember anything that happened after karaoke last night. So maybe it was me but I cant control my actions when Guy is shoving shots down my mouth. That was fun though… haven't been that wasted in ages." I chuckled at the memories.

Kaka Poopoo glared at me, out of nowhere he was up in my face, I had no idea why he insisted on being so straightforward anyways.

"You. Are paying for my window." his finger was a centimeter from my mask his eye was half open as though he was tired.

"You. Need to back the hell off." I shoved him away and glowered.

"There is no need for violence. I'm just telling you that you broke my window and need to repair it."

"You could have asked nicer!" I yelled balling up my fist.

"Sorry, I was angry." He put his hands up in defense.

"YOU BROKE MY DOOR!!" I just noticed my door lying on the ground in a heap of splinters, and the big hole in the wall where the handle hit.

Kakashi looked at it for a second, then looked at the group of dogs, then at me. A small smile formed on his face and he scratched the back of his head. I swear steam could be coming from my ears if it were possible, I felt my face getting hot with anger.

"My apologies… never mind about the window then… a trade?" He asked taking a few steps back.

"Get. The. Hell. OUT!" I growled.

"Ok, see you around." He sauntered out, the little dogs following him.

Stupid door, stupid kaka Poopoo dude. Couldn't just wait a little while for me to get up or something. Unfortunately I had to get dressed and go out to buy a new door. Thankfully the hardware store place was open. I walked in and peered at the doors. The guy at the counter helped me out a bit. Finally I picked a pretty cheap door. They said they could install it by tonight.

On my way out I saw kaka Poopoo looking at window, then I laughed and pointed at him. He was clueless at what window he should buy. He turned and glared at me. I just walked out still giggling to myself. What a nerd.

I decided to go out to breakfast instead of cook. A cute little café on the main road seemed like a good choice. I walked in and saw Guy talking to some random towns guy.

"Hey Guy my man!" I slapped him on the back.

"Ow, my head…" he covered his ears.

"Hey, at least you didn't wake up to your door being knocked down by weird dogs and a giant piece of poop," I muttered laughing at my choice of words.

"Dogs and poop?" he asked, the other dude looked at me strangely.

"Oh, Kakashi and his dog crew," I explained my reasoning. "Heh, he's gangster…" I muttered under my breath.

"What does poop have to do with anything?" The guy on the other side of Guy (hehe) asked.

"Well in Spanish kaka means poop, so I call him poop. That and he's a jerk so he is a piece of crap." I smiled. Guy laughed at my sense of humor. The waitress asked for my order. I got some eggs and hot chocolate. Yum.

Guy, that random dude and I sat and talked about random stuff for a while, finishing our food and drinks. The random dude left and it was just Guy and I.

"We should train after a hearty breakfast!" Guy did a strange hand eye mask thing. I tried to attempt to do the same thing but my wrist wouldn't bend as well as his. Finally I gave up and he still stood like a statue. I kind of stood there a moment looking at him strangely.

"Hey…" I poked him in the side, he toppled over like a crumbling bag.

"AHAHAHA I'M TICKLISH!!!" he laughed.

"Haha sorry, come on I'm bored of watching you be a statue. Lets go running or something fun." I grinned. Guy and I decided to take ten laps around the village. How exciting.

"YOUTH!!!" he yelled the whole way… Man that dude is crazah


	3. a fight in the rain

Night arose engulfing the village in its dark blanket, ashen mist covered the ground as I walked into the market. I picked up some veggies and stopped at the magazine rack. A cute pink magazine full of horoscopes and the latest fashion caught my eye. I flipped through it falling in love with the sexy men on the "men of the month" page. Boy did I like those male models….

I peeked over into the forbidden section of the magazine rack. And evil grin formed on my face.

"Hm…." I looked around myself, down the isle and down the next, the place was pretty empty. Slithering over, I pulled the cover off of the rack and searched desperately for the new issue of my favorite series. "Yes!" I whispered to myself grabbing my favorite series, Icha-Icha paradise!

Casually I walked up to the counter and placed all my stuff on it. There was a pretty girl working, she had a round face and soft looking brown hair to match her golden sunlight skin. Her chocolate eyes sparkled brightly even in the dull light of the store. Course I was a little envious. I wish I looked that lively looking and pretty. I'm a pasty pale, thin, sickly looking thing with a missing eye and all wishy-washy all over. My color scheme is boring, black and white? How dull.

As she checked my stuff out she lingered on my perverted book for a moment, then passively to the next item.

"Oh I love this magazine!" She grinned looking at the cover of my girly magazine.

"I just found it, I like looking at horoscopes and new fashions." I smiled, though she couldn't see it under my jade shield.

"Thanks for reminding me the new issue is out." She smiled sweetly at me. Aw, not a lot of girls are nice to me cause of how weird I appear… and talk…and act… uh.

"Thanks for not blowing me off like every other girl I meet." I laughed scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah, some people are stingy. I think you look cool and mysterious." She complemented.

"Haha I much rather look like you, pretty skin and hair."

She finished checking my food and stuff out and handed me my bags. I thanked her and went on my way home. The outside air was chilly, definitely felt like winter was sneaking up. A drop of water hit my hand, I looked up at the looming devious clouds. Suddenly a downpour on my head.

"AHH SHIT!!" I hightailed it to my house, trying to save my groceries. Luckily no water got in any of my bags.

I put everything away and decided to go for a walk in the rain, my absolute favorite thing to do. The smell is just amazing and the cold feels great. I grabbed an umbrella and a scarf and went out my new door. I immediately got my feet wet just stepping onto the grass, so in the midst of all the freezing water I decided to take off my shoes and throw them at my welcome mat.

The forest was the prettiest place in the rain, though it made me feel bittersweet. Rain always reminds me of blood.

I found a pretty tree, decaying for the winter, its red and orange leaves dropping like flies from the rain. There was no reason I had to go home so early in the night, and there are no rules about walking around. Well I imagine not. If so then I'm ditching this joint.

A whistling noise came from my left, I jumped up into a tree. A kunai embedded itself deep into the tree I was standing next to and my umbrella. I looked through the darkness and saw kaka Poopoo. Why the hell was he trying to hurt me?

"Hey, what's your problem!?" I jumped down and looked at him. He causally walked over with his hands in his pockets. His hair was no longer gravity defying but soaked and down long.

"Why are you in the forest at night, any normal person is at home sleeping or drinking something warm, not out playing in the rain in the middle of the night." His bored expression didn't match his tiresome, boring speech.

"If you haven't noticed I'm not a normal person… and I like the rain at night, have a problem with that?" I asked, putting my hand on my hip. He smirked, I could see the indentation through his wet mask.

"Well that's true." finally admitting defeat. "What do you have under that mask of yours?" He continued to probe me for random answers.

"A pale crappy looking thing with a missing an eye." I grinned to myself.

"How bout a fight, I'm really in the mood for some easy practice." His half closed eye opened a little and his eyebrow raised. Why so violent?

"Sorry, I don't like fighting in the rain, brings back bad memories." I laughed and dissipated from his sight.

Appearing deeper into the forest I rested against a bare tree. Once again I heard an annoying man trying to approach me.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?" I pulled out my fairly new katana and aimed at the silver haired ninja. He pulled out a kunai and our weapons struck creating a rain of sparks.

We went at it for at least two hours, slashing and defending, neither of us getting anything in.. He went for my leg and managed to stick me in the thigh, the kunai stuck out, I didn't care to pull it out. Giddy, I attacked hard, pushing his second kunai out of his hand and snagging him in the shoulder. Blood splattered on my blade and on my mask.

"Shit!" He grabbed his sputtering shoulder. Ew.

"Stupid! That's why its not smart to fight!" I pulled the knife out of my leg and threw it on the floor carelessly. I pulled my scarf off and handed it to him. Taking a step back I stupidly stepped on the kunai I threw down. "OWCH!!!!" I fell to the floor looking at my cut foot. Tears welled in my eyes. "It hurts!" I sniffled and stood up limping on my cut foot but neglecting my fucked up leg. Kakashi gave me a strange look and we walked slowly back to the village.

Conveniently his house was the building next to mine. I made sure he was ok to walk with all the blood loss and such. We didn't say bye or anything. Personally I though he was annoying as hell, starting a fight just because. What kind of person does that?

:O


	4. you crazah!

Gah, sorry not very much kaka kun in this chapter. I promise hes going to start winding into the story. I have to get her character situated first .

I awoke to a knock on my door once again. I didn't want to risk my door breaking like before so I groggily stumbled to my door. It was a dude with a fox mask on, he had a letter in his hand.

"From the hokage, regarding your teaching in the academy." I took it from him and he left. Of course I fell back to sleep with it in my hand, crumpling it to its almost demise. My alarm went off two hours later at nine.

"Geh…" I grumbled my complaints to no one in particular. Slowly while drinking cocoa I opened my crumpled letter. It stated that they didn't have enough kids for me to be a teacher. Didn't really disappoint me. Actually I was quite ecstatic, I wasn't very good with kids in the first place, so just pushing me into the damn school wasn't right.

'You will be placed into a defensive organization that protects the village from attacks…' I read, well that seemed more like my style anyways. Though I knew I probably wouldn't go into a very high class place considering they have no idea who the hell I am…. But whatever.

A familiar stench reached my nose, I lifted my arm and sniffed my pit. "eww…" smells like time for a shower u.

The water woke me up and was very refreshing in the morning. I looked at my uncovered face in the foggy mirror, I quickly wiped the perspiration off the glass and stared at my plain pale face, I opened my right eye, what a beautiful Jem my eye was. I grinned and pulled out my makeup deciding to do cat eyes for today. They actually turned out even for once.

Grinning, I walked out the door with my mask on. My leg was bandaged up where I was stabbed. Kaka walked outside the same moment I did, he was reading a similar book to mine. I pulled my book out and looked at the number on it. Same volume as his too. After a moment of staring , he suddenly looked up, his one visible eye narrowing, I glared and stuck my face into my book.

"OH NO SHE DIDN'T!!" I yelled walking down the sidewalk. Some man to the right of me jumped in surprise. The chick in the book just decided to have sex with her ex. "OHHHHH!" I gasped instantly my hand went under my mask into my mouth where I could chew my nails.

"Henteko!!" I heard, course I couldn't look up from my book.

"NOOOO DON'T DO IT!!!!" I yelled slapping the book into my face angrily. Guy walked up.

"Hey… what are you doing?" He asked looking at my book.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!!!" I yelled, tears started to pool in the corner of my eye.

"What's not fair, don't cry! What happened!?" Guy grabbed my hand compassionately concerned.

"She…." sniffle. "She slept with her ex! And now her husband is going to find out!! The blasphemy oh the blasphemy!" I yelled. Guy let go of my hand.

"Oh my!" He muttered. "That book is bad to your health my good friend, burn it!" He tried to make a grab for it.

"NO WAY! NO TOUCHY!" I jumped back from his grip. "I must finish it!" I only started reading it too. Guy started running after me. "NOOO!!" I ran as fast as I could away, I was much faster then him, thank God.

"Come back my friend!!" His voice faded in the distance. I looked back at his ant like form and grinned, right before running straight into a tree. The tree fell with a big crash and I rolled off of it onto the dirt with a small thud.

"Oops…" I muttered, my mask was cracking and crumbling, suddenly the mask turned into a powder of shards. "AWWW MAN!!" I punched the ground angrily. I heard running coming from the forest. Asuma ran out from the trees.

"Who are you?" He had a kunai in his hand. My, jumping to conclusions are we?

"Its me Henteko." I muttered rubbing my head, irritated, a few shards of glass were stuck in my face. Asuma pulled his kunai back and looked at my new face.

"Wow, I didn't imagine you looked… like you do." He muttered. I grinned.

"Hey, don't go making fun of me now." I laughed and tried to rub the glass shards out of my skin but that didn't work at all.

"Should I take you to the hospital to get those all taken out?" He asked lending me a hand to help me up. I accepted.

The hospital was very bright, I closed my right eye even under the eye patch and it was still bright as fuck.

"OW!" I yelled as the nurse took yet another shard out of my face. I scratched absentmindedly at my leg wound.

"What happened to you leg, you keep scratching it? A rash or something?" She asked pulling another jade sliver.

"Oh, I got stabbed last night, no big deal." I muttered. The nurse gave me a strange look. It wouldn't stop itching so she insisted to have a look when she was done with my face.

"Jesus!" The scab was a whitish color and gross puss garbage was coming out of the cracks of the scab.

"Eww, I'm gonna have fun picking that baby off." I grinned, my absolute favorite thing to do is pick at stuff. Scabs, dead skin, sunburns. Ooo sent shivers down my spine. (haha pretty gross)

"That is so infected!" she yelled grabbing some rubbing alcohol.

OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

I was back outside just hanging out, me and my book. It was around noon, I had antibiotics stuffed in my pants pocket. The lady gave me pills but I refused so I got to have the yummy bubble gum flavored stuff instead. Woot.

I saw Guy sitting in a ramen stand slurping noodles and talking to a tiny little boy. He looked about five and had to sit on a few books to reach his bowl, it was extremely cute. He had light blonde hair and bright ocean eyes. Happily I walked over and sat on the other side of the boy. Guy looked at me strangely.

"Waz up?" I asked.

"Nice to meet you miss, I'm Guy, the Green mon--" he tried to introduce himself again, I was not going to allow to happen, he takes like ten minutes for Christ sake.

"Hey, Guy, its me Henteko." I waved my hand at him "Durr! don't you recognize my voice?" I chuckled. His surprised look said 'no I'm a dumbass and had no idea.'

Much of the time eating he kept looking up at me. Finally I ordered my ramen and looked down at the little boy.

"Hey, what's up little dude." I put my fist out to pound it. He grinned and put his fist out wondering what the heck I was doing. I pressed my fist against his.

"Wow, is tat a secrete hand shake or some-ting!?" He excitedly asked.

"Kinda, it's called 'pound it' usually you slide hands first though." I showed him how to do it the proper way.

"Wow! Your cool." A huge grin spread across his face.

"Well you just inherited it boy." I smiled back at him.

"Your pretty." caused me to giggle. The boy got his ramen and attempted to talk and shovel food in his mouth at the same time.

"Hey, just eat and we'll talk when your done." I chuckled not wanting to do the hemlock maneuver . Eventually I got my food and vacuumed it down. Guy and I talked about how excited he was about his new students he was going to be teaching. I guess it was a few girls and a boy or something.

"I'm going to be hokage when I grow up." The boy managed to slur in between bites. Man did I just fall in love with that kid. Guy laughed and patted the kid on the head.

"Sure, sure. If you put your mind to it though, you can accomplish anything." he seemed skeptic. Of course I knew the boy could do it.

"You better be hokage, and get me a good paying job for when I'm an old hag." I punched him softly in the shoulder. "What's your name anyways?" I asked.

"Naruto. What's yours?"

"Henteko."

Guy, Naruto and I left the stand, I paid for all the meals even though I was low on cash. Naruto wanted to practice Ninjitsu. Guy said it was against the rules to teach little kids like him the ways of the ninja. I thought Guy was full of shit.

"Oh no! The time!" Guy looked at his watch and suddenly ran off. Naruto and I blinked a few times before looking at each other and laughing. Stupid Guy and his lateness.

"Is he your boyfriend?" that question just about made me shit my pants.

"HAHAHAHAHA! NO WAY!" I laughed. "He's defiantly not my type. And I don't think he understands true hardships. But he's definitely one of my best friends." My cattish grin matched Naruto's fox like grin.

"I think we should go play a prank on someone." I smiled.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

The day ended with the two of us getting scolded by the hokage who managed to get green paint poured all over him. Naruto almost cried on our way out.

"Don't cry. You cant deny it was funny as all heck!" I grinned putting my hand down for him to grab. I saw a big group of boys playing freeze tag. Naruto seemed unfazed that a few stopped to glare.

"Yeah it was funny seeing him all green like an alien." He started laughing hysterically, which in turn cause me to laugh hysterically. Our laughs felt like silk to my ears.

"Why are those kids giving us dirty looks?" I asked unfortunately bringing him out of his laughter. He looked at the ground a bit sadly.

"I have a fox thing inside of me or something." He replied. Oh, I think the hokage had explained something like that to me when I signed up for this place. It was called a Kyuubi or something.

"Oh I heard about you, that's pretty rad if you ask me. I would trade you if we could."

"Really?" Aw this kid was amazingly cute and a outcast, just like me.

"Heck yeah I would, at least your not a cookie cutout like everyone else. Means your different. Be proud to be different."

I walked him to the arcade and went back on my long walk. Again I pulled out my book. Quietly I walked my own sluggish pace, my back sloping and making me appear lazy. The warm sun peeked out from behind the clouds and made me feel even more slothful. After a moment I decided to sit on a bench in the shade of a large fiery looking tree. A cool breeze whipped my icy hair up and around mixing with the leaves.

Kakashi appeared next to me on the bench.

"What part are you on?" he questioned, neither of us taking our eyes off the pages.

"Her ex called her husband, she's in for it now…" I muttered.

"Me too.." He mumbled. We sat for a long while reading our books. I got half way through and ended at chapter nine.

"Gah, my left eye starts to hurt after reading for so long…" I rubbed my left eye.

"So what's up with your eye anyways?" Kaka Poopoo asked.

"Non of your beeswax." I made a funny face at him. "You?"

"I don't show anyone unless I'm in a fight."

"Ah, same here." There was a momentary silence.

"Did you hear word we're going to be attacked tonight?" He asked. My gasp answered his question.

"By who?"

"I don't know. Some rouge ninjas or something wanting a jewel of some sort…" he trailed off. Heh they were after me, I still had some crack head kids after my eyeball. They fucked with me first and I killed a few peeps but come on. They need to give up.

I changed the subject.

"Hey, what's the plural for ninja. Ninjas or ninjai…. PFT…" I couldn't help but laugh at the word ninjai. Kaka Poopoo chuckled.

"Well good to know were on a decent, some what friendly status after that fight and all yesterday… I have to take antibiotics thanks to you." I glared.

"Yeah, that thing was covered with bacteria…" He looked away trying to avoid my angry eye.

"What about your shoulder?" I asked trying not to sound concerned. I really wasn't though, I could care less.

"I'm ok, it was a clean cut and was sewn together easily."

"Did you do it yourself?"

"Yeah, not that hard." He shrugged. I made a gross face.

"Let me see?" I asked. Slowly he pulled down his shirt and vest to revel the perfectly stitched wound. "Ouch…" I muttered.

"What about yours? Did you get it stitched up?"

"Nein. Its just gross and full of puss."

"Can I see." that little glint in his eye--

"Hells naw! Pervert. that's too close to my crawchal area" I crossed my arms.

"Being perverts is all in common we have."

"And missing an eye…"

"And similar hair color…" he added.

"Yeah, whatever. Yours is grayer then mine, mine is like snow and ice, cause my cool blue streaks. It will probably darken to a stupid brown when I get older =( . That's what happened to my moms." I muttered fingering my long snowy strands. Oh well.


	5. Stalker! wait which one?

_Just so you know, this one is a bit gory… so if you don't like gore then uh… sorry?_

_But I'm a gore whore so I like to kind of go into detail :3_

_And people have been bitching that I never put Kakashi in any of the stories. _

_SORRY!_

_I made this one extra long for me peeps that like the story :3 I love your _______! so without further adieu… ^.^_

_That afternoon I took a long nap to be ready for the fight coming that night. I needed time to make up my mind on how I was going to go out with this. I could make a dramatic cool entrance. Or I could just hide in the trees and kill them easily without getting the village involved…_

_Hm…_

_Well…_

_Dramatic entrances are way cooler if you ask me._

_A bunch of Anbu were hidden in the trees. A few sneered as I walked into the forest where the bad guys would be coming. _

"_Who is she?" I heard someone whisper._

"_Some new chick in the village." came an answer. Low whispers and mumbles came from the trees. The wind chilled me into an adrenalin rush. Don't ask why I get so excited in the cold. Skillfully I wandered up ahead of all the Anbu and positioned myself behind a bush. I peeled my eye patch off. The bad guys were about fifteen miles up ahead coming north east. It would take them approximately fifty five minutes at the pace they were currently going. _

_A sound to my left made me close my eye and put me patch back on. Arg._

"_Why are you here?" It was kaka Poopoo, I could tell by his hair and voice. He was in the Anbu? That was sort of surprising considering he looked so lazy._

"_There infiltrating north east, there are seven of them, the rate they are going it will take approximately fifty four minutes." I informed him._

"_How do you know this?" _

"_Tis a secret." I grinned putting my middle finger to my lips to flip him off. _

"_eh…"_

_We waited for a long while just standing next to each other, then he disappeared for a moment to tell the rest of the Anbu squad. In less then a minute his was back hiding up in a tree like the rest of them. Course it was the tree I was lazily leaning on yawning. I looked down at my wrist which held no traces of a watch._

"_Fucking shit, when are they going to get here!?" I yelled. My eye opened under my patch and I saw them just three miles away, heading strait for us._

"_How far away are they?" kaka asked._

"_Bout three miles, I cant see as well when you're here." I glared at him. Course he didn't mind my glare._

"_Why don't you hide?"_

"_Why don't you go home. I can handle these pussies on my own." attempting to be funny I pounded my fist against my chest making a gorilla noise. He didn't laugh. "You suck…" I sat down in the grass and looked at my outfit. Boots, tight black vinyl shorts and a tight vinyl top showing my bandaged tummy. My arms were bandaged neatly to my shoulders. _

_After another ten minutes I heard the slow pace of the dudes up ahead, they were not quiet at all. I put my leg out, I saw the group coming up ahead in the blackness of the forest. One tripped over my leg and landed face first into the mud. Jumping up, I giggled hiding myself in the trees. Kakashi grinned at their stupidity and gave me a thumbs up._

"_What the hell was that?"_

"_Stupid Shiro, tripping." _

_I silently pulled my blades out from my back holster, this time wielding two katanas. Stealthily landing behind them I soundlessly decapitated one. He gurgled and plopped to the ground like a hunk of meat. One of his buddies slashed at me angrily._

"_You bitch! Give me your eye!" He attempted to stab me._

"_Hehehe," a replacement jutsu was sufficient enough to escape the strike. _

"_Where did she go?" one mumbled. I forcefully jumped straight down, knees first onto another, my knees drove right into his shoulders breaking all major veins and breaking his shoulder bones. Another crumbled to the ground. Kakashi threw a kunai at one's head through the right eye. _

"_Hey! Don't hit the eyes!!" I yelled slicing another one straight down the middle. _

_The fight ended with a macabre scene, blood splattered all over trees, grass and any other thing in the vicinity. The Anbu arrived right when we finished. Kakashi looked over at me._

"_You're a crazy ass fighter. I've never experienced a style like that."_

"_You've never experienced a chick like me." I grinned. _

_Anbu Started to throw the dead bodies into a heap. It kind of irritated me that they were just going to dump them somewhere gross. I mean those people had families and such probably._

"_I'll do it." I muttered._

"_Why do you want to do it?" One guy in a wolf mask asked. Jeeze, these Ambu kids and their cliché masks. _

"_It's my way of saying 'sorry I killed your ass' and I like to clean up after my self."_

_Slowly the Anbu kids fled their posts and went home. Kakashi stayed and watched me place the body part into the correct order._

"_What are you doing?" He asked._

"_Would you just go away, this is personal?" I gave him a cold glare._

"_Are you going to desecrate them? Or rape--" I cut him off, disgusted he would even think of such a thing._

"_Ew your gross! Go home." I shoed him away and proceeded to take my tools out of my side bag. _

_Gently I opened the right eye lid of the first guy. Average looking eye. Next. Not good enough. The fifth guy had beautiful gray eyes. I used of my circular tools and popped it out._

"_You sure are a weirdo," Kakashi informed me, he didn't know how weird I was._

"_Hey, shut up." The last guy had emerald looking eyes. Once again I extracted it and threw it into my pouch. Then I finished by sewing the eyes and mouth shut._

"_What are you going to do with the bodies now?" _

_I paused for a moment._

"_I'm going to burry them somewhere." I picked up three of the tattered bodies and started running through the dark forest. I managed to drop them a few times. Though eventually I found a nice place. _

_Kakashi was gone when I came back for the other bodies. Good, he was annoying me with his snotty remarks. _

_***********************************************************************_

_Kakashi laid in bed thinking about that creepy girl. 'That is the most macabre thing I almost ever encountered. I was sure she was going to eat them or something. Maybe she's a witch and makes spells with eyes or something…' he rolled over kicking the blankets off. It was cold out but he was hot as heck. It was always that way with him. _

_A knock startled him a little. He got up and threw open the door, a letter to him at this hour. He took the letter from the guy and closed the door. _

"_Mission tomorrow: Fire country needs backup." Was all it specified. 'ugh, how annoying.' He though throwing the letter onto the floor and going back to bed._

_************************************************************************_

"_OH YOUR SOOOO CUTE!!!" I picked up the little kitten. Such good luck I had to stumbled upon a homeless black kitten. And to make things better it had two different colored eyes. One blue and one green. It mewed cutely crawling up onto my shoulder where it laid its little head. "Oh my god I'm going to die of cuteness!!!!" I petted its little head and headed to the store where I could get kitten food._

_It seemed I was going to become a regular to that store. The girl from last night was there reading the magazine that I bought the other night. I grabbed some mew chow down the pet isle and brought it up to the counter. The girl looked up from her magazine._

"_Oh hi!" She smiled._

"_Hi, how is your…" I looked around the store. "Lonely night going?" I grinned. _

"_Good. And you?" _

"_Pretty good. Oh you got that magazine too? Did you read the part when that chick runs into a poll while checking out the hot boys. That cracked me up!" I slapped my knee. She cocked her head and looked at me strangely._

"_Are you the person with the green mask?" she asked. _

"_That would be me" I smiled. "And now I found a cat. Hahaha" I giggled for no reason, petting my new cats head. It mewed and looked at the counter girl._

"_Aww its so cute, and what pretty eyes!" She reached over to pet the cat. _

_I carried the big bag of cat chow and thought of a name for the little thing._

"_Kitty… naw… Mambo… no that's gay. Kaze. No your not white. Schwarz, no your Japanese not German. Izzard? No that guy is funny but that's not a cat name… I looked around for ideas. "Maybe a Halloween name, that's coming up. How about…. BOO!" I yelled. The cat jumped, namely from how loud I was. It mewed in reply._

"_Who you trying to scare?" A guy with dark hair walked up to me. He was pretty attractive. _

"_Your face." I laughed at my lame joke. His right eyebrow raised. "Just kidding. I was just naming my new cat." I grinned. He was clad in all black. Just the way I liked it. _

"_Cute, so I know her name, what's yours?" He asked walking up to me. He had deep black eyes to match his hair._

"_I'm Henteko." We shook hands._

"_I'm Hibiki." he had a charming smile that made me melt, with a finely chiseled face with smooth fair skin. Very handsome._

"_It's a pleasure." I smiled trying with my crooked smile to match his charming perfect one._

"_The pleasure is mine." he brought my hand up to kiss. Ok, maybe other girls liked that sort of thing. But me? My flirting style is punching and pushing, and name calling. But he was the most beautiful man that had ever hit on me. I giggled, going along with the retarded romance thing. "Would you mind if I walked you home?" he asked. _

"_Sure. It's just up there." I nodded my head to my apartment building._

"_I've never seen you around here, I usually notice the pretty girls?" he questioned. I giggled and got all giddy._

"_Well, I'm actually a loner type person. I never really belonged to a village and I thought that one like this would be a good place t--" WAM!!!_

_Yep. Right into a lamppost… oh my, that hurt._

"_Are you ok!?" I dropped my cat food and my boo clung to dear life with her paws._

_Hibiki picked up the cat food and helped me home. I bet he expected me to invite him in for some action, but I wasn't one of those girls. I politely bid him farewell and went to the bathroom to assist my bleeding head. Course I make and ass out of myself in front of a beautiful man._

_************************************************************************_

_The next morning I was up bright and early, I heard there were some yoga classes starting in few hours at the local community center thingy. I never did yoga before and recently I lost a lot of my flexibility. I walked out onto my porch with boo and breathed in the fresh morning air._

_An older lady was outside watering her plants, well technically she was my neighbor. She noticed my cat and smiled._

"_Hey missy, cute cat you have there, a friend of mine was just sent on a mission and he has a cat too. I went to go feed it and I couldn't find the food. I was wondering if you could spare some for him?" she asked._

"_Course. I wouldn't mind at all. Where does he live?" I asked, she handed me the house key._

"_Just that building over there. Number 1327."_

_I got a cup and filled it with kitty food and walked over to the house. I unlocked the door and crept inside. It was very dark. I stepped on something squishy and finally found the light. _

"_EW!" it was an old moldy piece of apple pie. "OH MY GOD HOW DISGUSTING!!" I yelled wiping the moldy crusty apple goo off my shoe and onto a newspaper. The place was a wreck. I found the cat. It looked to be pretty young and was excited to see me. It mewed loudly. _

"_You poor thing. No windows and moldy crap everywhere!" I yelled at the poor thing, not meaning to scare it. _

_There was no cat bowl to be found so I grabbed a dirty bowl filled with old soba noodles and dumped it into the sink. After rinsing and drying it I filled the bowl with cat food and another with water for the poor thing. _

"_Jeeze, you poor thing, you was starving." I petted it as it ate. A crooked clock on the wall told me it was 6:13 am._

"_Well, for you little kitty, I guess I could clean this dump up a little." I started with the dishes and moldy pie I stepped on. Then I proceeded to sweep the floor and wipe the counters and table. I went into the hall to see if there was a vacuum. My brain almost dropped out of my head. _

"_THE WHOLE SERIES! AND ACTION FIGURES! COMICS!!" It was every Come Come paradise's dream. Each book stacked neatly in a glass covered shelf. No it wasn't a shelf. A shrine! Wow, whoever this person was, I loved them. Man or woman. After a moment of drooling on the glass I went in search of the vacuum. _

_After finishing the kitchen and living room I still had an hour till my class started. I decided to venture into the back part of the house. _

"_Men…" I muttered picking up dirty clothes and under where with a broom and sliding them into the empty laundry basket. I made the bed, trying to touch as little as possible. Thought the place was dirty as hell, this guy smelled great. A mixture of forest after a big rain and cinnamon. I tried not to become to infatuated in the scent. For all I knew it could be Guy's house. Ew…. _

_Then I managed to stack all the porno and men's health magazines up and shove them into an open drawer filled with the same crap. I finished off with vacuuming the rest of the place. _

"_Fuck the bathroom." I took one look and decided against it. One last look before I leave. I passed the shrine and saw a book with a name inscribed on it. "__Kakashi Hatake.__"_

"_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EW NO WOUNDER!" I shivered, gross. His bed, magazines, dishes, moldy pie. I ran out of the place screaming then into my house to wash any traces of him off of me. …_

_Ew ************************************************************************_

_Yoga was harder then I expected. It seemed like I was the only one that couldn't twist my leg behind my head, or do the splits. _

"_OUCH!" the Yoga teacher tried pushing down on me forcing me to do the splits. "My muscles! Their ripping apart!" I yelled eventually pushing the lady off. _

_I then went to a free break dancing class… it was pretty cool. I learned a lot of tricks that I could apply to my fighting style. "Thanks, I think I'll apply that dancing to a fighting ." _

"_You a ninja?" the teacher asked._

"_Naw I don't consider myself a ninja. I'm just a chick that likes to rough it."_

"_That's how it goes, good for you!" We pounded it and went on to the next lesson._

_:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D _

_On my way home I stopped at the store to buy boo a toy and some treats. The checkout girl greeted me._

"_How had your day been?" she asked. _

"_Well it started out really gross. I was supposed to feed this cat that my neighbor was supposed to feed. And the house was gross so I cleaned it for the cat. Then I found out it was Kakashi Hatake's house. I almost died. But after that I went and learned how to break dance." I smiled with my new progress. The girl's mouth was agape. Confused, I waved my hand in front of her face._

"_The Kakashi Hatake?" she asked._

"_Yeah," My drawn on eyebrows scrunched together. "You ok?" I asked._

"_You think you'd be able to get me something of his?" She asked. Heh, and he thought I was a weirdo. This chick was up there with me._

"_Sure… what do you want?" I asked._

"_Underwear…" She whispered. I just about peed my pants when I heard that._

"_ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" I laughed. Her dark skin started turning a dark shade of red. "Haha its ok. Dirty or clean ones?" I almost peed my pants again. She looked away and scanned the rest of my things._

"_Doesn't matter…" she mumbled._

"_OoOoO dirty it is!" I winked. She blushed even deeper. "So why is it you like this guy so much?" I asked._

"_Well… I'm the leader of his fan club." She murmured. A fan club? For that guy?_

"_And please don't call him disgusting…" She seemed a bit mad at the subject._

"_Ok, ok don't worry, I wont be negative about him around you. Will you forgive me if I get you his undies." I grinned impishly and almost started busting up again. Her mood seemed to pipe up._

"_Of course!" She smiled. I waved bye to her and walked back outside. Once again I was greeted by that dark mysterious Hibiki dude. Wow. Stalker much?_

"_Hey. How you doing tonight?" He asked._

"_Pretty good. Hey you always wait out here for people?" I asked chuckling._

"_Only for you. Don't want you getting kidnapped or hurt on your way home." _

"_Oh, I don't think you have to worry." I chuckled. Oh he didn't know shit about me._

"_But I think I do." We walked past an ally way and I was suddenly pulled in by a pair of huge arms. I wonder why I didn't see or sense this coming. I smelt chloroform and a rag was put over my mouth. I held my breath but expanded my chest to feign falling asleep. My shirt was ripped off. Oh my what disgusting people. I saw Hibiki through my eye patch he was grinning and trying to undo my pants. I would have non of that. _

_Suddenly I kneed him in the face, definitely hearing a bone break. A big brute looking guy gasped and grabbed me, I felt a knife stick me in the arm. Stupid Hibiki dude stabbed me! Anger tore through me. Three other brutes came from the shadows. Jeeze, they must of thought I was strong or something? Or maybe they all thought I was hot… either way I was not in a good situation. _

_A gag was tied around my mouth and my wrists were tied with a thick wire which cut my skin every time I moved. Someone was trying to undo my pants when I was suddenly dropped to the dirt. There was yelling and fighting going on behind me. Though I couldn't shift myself enough to get a good look at who it was. One guy tried to take off with me but instead I used my new windmill break dance move to kick him to the floor. _

_My bindings were cut as well as my gag. I was pulled up gently, choking on air. The experience was a tad traumatic, along with the gag taking my oxygen away. Slowly, I put my palms on the persons chest, then looking up I saw Kakashi Hatake._

_Embarrassed beyond belief I pushed him away, my pale face turning a pungent bright red. His chuckling sent me even more off the edge. Though I couldn't necessarily bitch him out for saving my ass._

"_Thanks…" I muttered covering my face._

"_You ok?" _

"_Yeah… um… I'm going to go home now… do I owe you anything?"_

"_Yeah, I'll think about it." he grinned. Trying not to glare I turned around and hightailed it home. _

_(._.)(._.) (._.)(._.) (._.)(._.) (._.)(._.) (._.)(._.) (._.)(._.) _

_Keine arbiten fur mich_


	6. A Mission you say?

Ok, I think I'm going to start to try and write better. Cause I compare this to my original made up story and this looks like dog poop. Haha I seriously apologize that my writing and randomness is so annoying and horrible haha. And I just found out I wrote Anbu wrong throughout the whole thing… so now I gotta go back and fix it all from Ambu to Anbu…shit…

Way too early in the morning there was a knock on my door. Groggily and half dressed I opened the door to an Anbu dude. he cleared his throat.

"There was a report you were attacked last night?" he asked.

"Yep." I scratched my stomach and yawned while leaning against the flimsy white doorframe.

"We would like to report exactly what happened and would like you to know those men were not occupants of this village."

"Meh… well. I meet the skinny guy the other night. He walked me home and was really nice. But it seemed he was trying to get into my pants. Then last night he said I should be careful. Then he and this big fat ass pulled me into the ally and there were like a lot of people and they managed to get me to the ground, then I almost raped or whatever and Kakashi Hatake came and gave me a hand, then we kicked some ass." A smile came across my face at the memory.

"That is all. thank you." I shut the door on the guy's face.

"Man what a bitch." I heard him say. I laughed to myself and went back to bed. Sheesh I didn't have to be up for another hour and a half. Boo snuggled back into my arms under the covers when I got back into my wonderful bed. "Ooo burrrr boo is cold." I cooed and petted her to sleep, her purring sending me back to dream land as well.

Again, a loud knock on my door. Boo jumped up and went to her food dish. Grumbling, I got up too but not to eat crunchies cat food like her. Lucky bitch. I swung my door open to revel Kakashi.

"What do you want kaka Poopoo?" I asked rubbing my eye and peering at my clock. It was five twenty in the morning.

"Um. Thanks for feeding my cat." He muttered sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Your welcome…" I grumbled. "Why do you have a cat and why do you people get up so early?"

"Oh that thing was given to me by some old lady to babysit… then the lady died…." He paused before answering my second question. "Were trained to. I intended to come at five but I got a bit sidetracked." he grinned. Didn't really matter to me. Boo walked up and cuddled my feet lovingly.

"Look at my sweet mitten kitty!" I baby talked her and picked her up rubbing noses with her.

"She's definitely cute." He petted her head.

"You have a disgusting apartment!" I accused pointing my finger at him and shielding my baby from him, don't want his germs on her.

"Hey at least I don't go through peoples personal stuff!" He accused right back.

"You should be grateful I cleaned that dump. Well I didn't know it was your house but then I found out and ran out screaming my head off. Even ask my neighbor!"

"At least I don't go showing off my bunny underwear like you!" He laughed. "It totally matches your personality. Little miss eye plucker ." He shrugged his shoulders laughing at his new found nickname for me.

"Well thank god I don't leave moldy apple pie just laying around. Damn boy, you make me gay!" I slammed the door on his face with those last words.

"That's not very nice!" His voice could be heard from the door.

"I'm not a nice person!" With that I went back to bed. Just as I started falling asleep I felt a presence. "WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!" I yelled. Asuma was on my window seal staring at me.

"Just wondering when you were going to wake up?"

"Sure…"

"Really I was. Cause I wanted to ask you a question. What are you going to be for Halloween?" That sure wasn't a random question.

"I duno. What are you being?" I asked a bit irritated.

"I have no idea, maybe Dracula, ok… um should I go?" He asked.

"Yes. And then I will go to sleep. Jeeze you ninja people are early risers." I muttered watching him leave before turning over to sleep again.

I was on a crazy mission underground searching for diamonds. There was a creepy, huge, scary ass bunny as my partner.

"Wow, your cute!" I smiled at him.

"Thanks. So are you." his eye twitched and fell out of his head. I picked it up and handed it back to him.

"Don't wanna loose that…"

"Hey wanna help me pierce my lip?" he broke out a needle and a ring.

"…ok?" I pushed the needle through the bunny's lip and it giggled hysterically. Then I put the ring in and it hopped around screeching. Suddenly it started running after me with a knife.

"AH WHAT THE FUCK!" I sat up quickly, boo went flying off my bed with a loud "REAAAAARRW!" Guy was coming through my window.

"Hey, morning. Time for youths to get up. Just came wondering if you were going to go to the Halloween festival?" He asked.

"Maybe. Why do you all come through my window? " why did everyone wonder Halloween things about me?

"Today is the day I get to meet my new students. Oh how great the bonds will become." He smiled holding his hand to his chest. "I feel as though my heart is going to explode with excitement." he exclaimed.

"Horary for you! Now get out of my house." I grumbled angrily.

"Of course my friend. Sleep well." We waved bye to each other as he left.

"Might as well get up now…" I grumbled. Boo glared at me as I walked to the shower.

Usually I enjoy the cold, but in the morning it's a whole different story. My hair was dripping down my back and was making me even colder then before. I closed my window which was letting a lot of the cold air in.

"Fudge nuggets, boo!" I looked down at her smiling.

"Mew!"

"Yeah, I love you too, you cute little mitten mew mina!" I baby talked her for a while till I heard yet another knock at my window.

"Hey, crack head." Kakashi was at my window tapping on it. What a stalker.

"I'm going to buy some blinds…" I muttered to myself opening the window. My towel twisted slightly in the wind but didn't reveal anything bad that bad

"You go ahead and do that. Anyways… I was wondering were you put all my magazines at?" He scratched his head.

"In your bed side drawer. Do you really look at porn this early in the morning?"

"No, my men's health magazines. I just bought one and wanted to try one of the training techniques it talked about." He kept scratching his head. What a liar.

"Sure, sure. All your magazines are in your drawer." with the whoosh of more wind he was gone. Probably to go look at porno…

I looked down at the edge of my bed and pushed one of my porn magazines with my foot deeper under my bed. Ehehehe!

Unfortunately the Hokage ordered me into his little tower of terror place. Casually I strolled in and sat in one of the chairs picking earwax out of my ear, ew. Hokage started talking about infiltrating some village I didn't catch the name of and free some girls that were taken hostage. I only listened to half the story, that's all I needed to know anyway.

"Ok, so I go to this village, free the chicks, take them here and then I get paid?" I asked. He nodded.

"This is your first mission so I hope you do not fail. And just because you're new I'm partnering you up with one of our best Shinobi. I think you have meet Kakashi Hatake?" his finger pointed to the corner where Kakashi was conveniently located.

"WHY WONT YOU GO AWAY!!!!!!?" I withered to the floor onto my knees and put my face into my hands. Hokage looked at me strangely.

"Did something happen between you two?" he questioned watching me pull at my hair.

"Nothing out of the usual." Kaka Poopoo muttered. I glared at him.

"Are you sure."

"Yeah." I frowned.

Hokage sama told us we'd be leaving in an hour and to pack our crap up. Course an hour isn't nearly enough time for me. Well it is but I liked to check things a million times. Curse my O.C.D. to hell!

My pack was pretty small though, in reality I only needed clean undies and my bathing necessities. I grabbed a roll of toilet paper too just to be safe. On my bed sat Kakashi tapping his foot.

"You women take forever to get ready…" He mumbled as I grabbed a few pairs of socks and some deodorant to shove into my pack as well.

"Turn around, I gotta get some feminine necessities." I ordered. He obeyed, shivering a little. I grabbed a few magazines grinning at my new one. "Hunky men with hunky packages." I almost started giggling at the title. He heard my uneven laugh-ie breath.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I shoved the magazines to the bottom of my sack and put it on my shoulders.

We exited the village through the front gates, saying bye to the guys that guarded the place. They seemed to fight a lot over stupid things… oh well doesn't matter.

Hours of running and jumping tired us little lads out. We hadn't spoken a word to each other. I was busy listening to Psyclon nine on my ipod (hey my story I can have an ipod in this world if I want).

On the other hand kaka Poopoo was too paranoid to cover his ears with anything.

In the middle of our jumping and whatnot I found entertainment. Watching his hair bob every time he jumped was quite hilarious, the spiky gravity defying little hairs cracked me up. I had to stop I was laughing so hard. Then my stomach started to hurt so bad I almost fell off my tree.

Kakashi caught my wrist before I fell, though I didn't really notice and couldn't help but laugh more when he gave me an annoyed look.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"HAHA YOUR HAIR!!!!!!" Again I almost fell.

"I'm glade my hair makes you laugh… can we go now." He seemed a bit irritated by my happy mood. Geeze, serious much? Eventually I stopped laughing and we headed back in the direction from before. Ugh it would take two days to get to that god forsaken village. And here I was wasting two days of my life with a stingy dude who couldn't take a joke about his hair. I cant imagine why that girl would want his underwear of all peoples.

My underwear are way cuter…..

We finally stopped a few hours after night fall, which was dumb. There is a higher chance of us getting attacked at night then at day. He just slept in a tree while I made a nice bed out of leaves and grass. Thankfully I brought a little blanket to drape over myself, it was quite cold and I had very low body heat. Damn cold forest, right when I started getting used to my bed too.

************************************************************************

:D

kakashi ist meine!


	7. taken away

`Ok, though I'm tired as fuck I decided to give one more chapter cause I missed so many lately. Haha wow I lover writing author notes… sorry if you guys hate it…. ok here you go lovlies:`

Five am exactly I was woken by a silver haired ninja who looked fully alert. I didn't sleep good at all last night. Can you tell I hate mornings.

"You don't look so good…" He muttered. "Oh wait. You look like that every day hahaha" he laughed at his lame joke.

"hehe. Funny." I grumbled tying my blanket around me like a cape to get my heat up. I bet the blue streaks in my hair matched my lips.

After stretching and jumping for a while I gained my life back. And eventually the sun came up too. Though I wasn't stoked about the brightness, the warmth was welcoming after a forty degree night.

Stupid Kakashi was going way faster then yesterday, and I was lagging horribly. After a while I started whining mostly to myself about how tired and cold I was. Thankfully there was a small village that we stopped at about 15 minutes into our run.

I ate half my weight in onigiri and eel and was almost drunk off sake by the time we left the village. The warm alcohol burned my stomach and made me happy off my ass.

"Hey, when we gonna get there?" I asked stumbling a little.

"Probably by tonight. Though if we hadn't stopped we'd probably be there sooner.

"well duh. Stopping for a minute is going to make us a minute late. Haven't you ever learned math." I rolled my eyes and giggled at him. Suddenly something flew at us. We kind of pushed each other out of the way at the same time, bumping head, heh funny we thought each other wouldn't notice the danger. Shuriken started to come down like silver rain cutting us up. Kakashi somehow pulled both of us underground in less then a second. I couldn't breath and started to have a panic attack. Suddenly I was pulled out by my wrist.

By the time I was out I was coughing like a mother fucker. Kakashi was patting my back trying to get the dirt out of my lungs. I much rather take a few shuriken to the head then have to cough mud out of my lungs

Bombs were thrown at us to top it off. Oh what a day this turned out to be.

Coughing the last of the mud out I turned into hyper mode. Pissed off as hell that my buzz was destroyed by whoever did this. Someone was going to die. I tore my eye patch off and looked around. My back was to Kakashi and his to mine. Someone moved to the right.

"There!" I yelled pushing my feet hard against the ground launching myself straight into the ugly short dude that was throwing a shower of kunais my way. One got me in the shoulder but I managed to dodge the rest.

Quickly yanking the kunai from my shoulder I cut the guys throat and landed on top of him. Soon after, I covered my glittering eye. Kakashi was at my side in less then a moment, helping me up and looking at my shoulder wound.

"You're quick…" was all he said.

"Yea. Ow don't poke at it." I shoed his finger away and pulled my top down to inspect the wound. My eye lowered to the kunai, I sniffed the blade to see if there was any poison.

"Put some antiseptic on it," he pulled out a tube of some crap. Ninja kids and their antiseptic.

"Ok, ok whatever." I let him smother the stingy, smelly substance on the cut. Then he tried to get me to sit. Key word tried

"You sure? That's pretty deep."

"I'm fine. What's with you. Lets get the hell over there so we can get this done with." I started ahead of him and turned on my ipod. "Sex dwarf, isn't it nice luring little…" he gave me a weird look.

"Cant a girl sing without getting her tongue ripped out?" I asked a leaf I ripped out.

"You listen to weird music…" he muttered.

"Christian death is not weird music… hey I wonder how well that lady will feed boo… if she's skinny I'll kill," I looked up and put my finger to my chin. Course I ran into a tree full force.

"HAH!" kaka poopoo laughed at me.

"Owwwww!!!" I pressed my face into my hands. "That really hurt." I sniffled, a trickle of blood ran down my nose.

************************************************************************

That night we finally made it to the village town place. It was a pretty busy. Lots of gambling places, hot springs and hotels.

"OOOO, I say we stay there!" I pointed at a high class place with privet hot springs.

"OOOO, I say we cant afford it." kaka Poopoo ruined my mood with his bad mocking skills.

"Fine!" I crossed my arms angrily. I could see him scanning the area carefully.

"We can stay there."

"What!? No. that's almost as bad as sleeping outside!" .

************************************************************************

"One room please."

"What!? I have to share a room with a man like you? I'm going to get raped and killed! And then get turned into curry!"

"Better then sleeping outside." He grinned tossing the key up and catching it.

"I duno, its getting pretty close…"

************************************************************************

"I want the bed. You sleep on the floor," I said jumping onto the comfy bed.

"That's not fair, I paid for half of it." he countered pulling his shoes off and throwing them on the floor.

"Well I'm a lady."

"How bout we figure a way to split the bed without it being awkward." he mused.

"Ok, I'll use my katana." I grinned pulling my sword out.

"NO! THAT WILL COST MORE THEN THE HOTSPRING PLACE!!" he grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Fine, Lets just make a barrier of pillows then, that's was me and my old guy friend used to do."

Kakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakaka

"I'm fucking cold and your hogging the blanket." I argued.

"Have them, I'm hot anyways." He pushed the whole comforter onto my side of the barrier.

"Thank you good sir." with that said I drifted off to dreamland.

Again with the five in the morning business. He was already dressed, showered and ready to go out to find the girls. Well I imagine the only reason for waking up so early is because no one else is awake.

I quickly took a shower and changed shirts and undies. The man was peering out the window when I got back. Paranoid freak. Casually I pushed his face into the glass, startling him. He just glared at me.

"I don't like you…"

"Great! Another thing in common. Lets go eat some breakfast before I wither away." I clapped my hand over my growling bellie.

o.e o.e o.e o.e o.e o.e o.e o.e o.e o.e o.e o.e o.e o.e o.e o.e o.e o.e o.e o.e o.e o.e o.e

I had eggs and bacon for breakfast at a crummy café. But hey better then nothing. Kakashi ate some tofu thing with lettuce. How did this guy live like that?

"Want some of my bacon?" I offered, he declined.

"I don't eat food that's bad. Do you know how unhealthy bacon is?"

"Its got protein."

"Tofu has more."

"But it tastes good."

"Taste is all in the head."

"Fine, I'll enjoy my food and wont share it with you." I turned my head away from him.

"Are you mad because I didn't accept your food?"

"No, actually I'm happy, cause more for me!"

"You should try eating this for a few days, clean your system out." He waved a piece of lettuce in front of my face.

"Ew. No way, vegetables are nasty."

"Fattening grease food is nasty."

"your face is nasty."

"You-- never mind." I glared at him. "How bout we trade food for lunch time?" he attempted to lighten the mood. It worked.

"Alright, it's a deal. And we have to eat all of it!"

"Deal." We shook on it.

"Wait… you get to eat junk food. What the hell do I get out of this?"

"Health. Dur." He rolled his eyes. "And I'll be throwing up tonight… but whatever."

"Lets do this after our mission is completed then…." I peered around. The café was packed with tourists and random little people. My left eye closed and I looked through the fibers of my eye patch to an average looking forty year old man. He looked somewhat nervous, his hand shaking slightly ever time he raised his coffee cup to his lips. Suddenly he looked over at us. I could see his blood pressure raising as he peered at Kakashi's outfit.

I shifted in my seat and scooted over to Kakashi who was weirded out by my strange closeness. My arm snaked around his waist to add effect, plus I wanted to see how thin people are when they eat healthy.

"There is a suspicious man sitting at the breakfast bar, he's drinking coffee and keeps looking our way. Also he seems to be shaking." I whispered in his ear. I saw him shiver a little and pull away.

"I see… hmm. Well. All we can really do is keep an eye on him for now." He muttered scratching his silver head. I wonder if he uses hair gel…sorry..

"Well there actually is a lot more we can do. Like pull him into the back alleyway and beat the living--" Kakashi cut me off.

"No! We are peace makers, not trouble makers. Maybe he's just paranoid schizophrenic." He shrugged.

"Seriously? Your going to go psychology on my ass?" My eyebrows wrinkled in distaste.

"That hardly has anything to do with psychology."

"Bullshit, knowing that paranoid schizophrenia causes shaking and being paranoid is psychology."

"No it isnt, its common sense."

"Not common sense its--" We were brought out of our fight when a big gang of masked guys strutted it holding hostages, which in fact were very pretty ladies. Kakashi sighed.

"Of course…" he put his finger to his temple to massage it. I could tell he was getting stressed out.

"I want all the girls under 27 to report here now or all these women die." the leader guy said holding a hair splitting sharp katana to one girls throat. The rest copied as though it was rehearsed.

I really had no idea what I should do. Go and risk myself getting raped, murdered whatever the fuck. Or risk those young girls lives…

Well…

I mean… I could just kill the guy before he cuts her throat. Ok that's what I'll do.

I was suddenly shaken by Kakashi.

"You can not risk those girls lives! I know what your thinking, but you have a higher chance of getting out and saving them when your actually in the belly of the place. That and then I can track you with my dogs to them." He grabbed my hand looking me in the eye, trying to pursued me as best he could.

"But what if…" I stopped.

"HEY YOU!" I was suddenly grabbed by the back of my top. Though I didn't fight. But even though I went through with it on my own will I felt somewhat betrayed by Kakashi. He saved me once and now he threw me back into the lions den. To be safe I threw my katanas at him to keep safe.

"This is the payback for saving me back then you bastered!" I yelled being dragged out and thrown into a pack of frightened young broads. It smelt like there was a clearance on cheap crappy perfume or something.

8B 8B 8B 8B 8B 8B 8B 8B 8B 8B 8B 8B 8B 8B 8B 8B 8B 8B 8B 8B 8B 8B 8B 8B 8B


	8. eyes Hidden behind covers

Yosh! Finally I got the next one out horray! ~(-.-)~ ~(-.-)~. So today I lost my phone and the office lady got really offended that I had a nipple with a smiley face for my wallpaper. I laughed my ass off. Anyways. So this chapter is a decent size, a lot a lot of gore. So I feel as though I should give you people some music to listen to while you read. So your choice if you wanna listen. Today I choose German rock music (I obsess over German stuff…)

Tis called "Ich Will Brennen" (I want to burn) by ASP. Enjoy!! .com/watch?v=RtZFU5jJSFg

We all were forced to migrate ten miles in the freezing ass cold to some secret fortress place. It all seemed a little pointless to me, why do men always need to have a million women slaves? And why were non of these girls attacking the guys anyways? But instead of boiling over the subject, for once I decided to make a strategy. Get inside, make sure all the peeps I was supposed to save were safe. Then one by one kill the guards.

Made sense to me at least… and I couldn't come up with anything better, considering my situation and brain.

There was a tiny girl next to me all alone. Of course she was bawling her eyes out, poor thing. Though I'm not very good with kids I couldn't just stand there and not do anything. Even though everyone was doing it… jackasses….

I picked the small girl up. She had striking bright red hair and very pale skin, almost like mine. She looked up with the prettiest emerald eyes I had ever seen, though they were filled with fear, sadness and panic. My one bland white eye probably wasn't very heart warming unfortunately but it would do to let her know I was going to take her in.

"Hey, man up. With me here we're going to be fine." I grinned. She didn't smile back but looked away shyly.

"I'm Henteko by the way. But you go ahead and call me whatever you want." more silence. Damn girl was making it harder on herself by being so damn quiet.

"Like poop head, or butt-face. Seriously anything you can think of." I heard her giggle.

"Frog breath?" she asked quietly.

"Frog breath!? Man your mean!" I laughed. "Just kidding, yeah you can call me frog breath."

That's how my relationship with the little girl started. I found out her name was Yuki, which made me laugh. She looks nothing like snow. If my baby came out with fiery red hair I would not name her Yuki. That's just being a stupid.

^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^

We were finally inside of the big fortress. There was about 75 of us ladies just standing around.

"Is that your kid?" One man poked me in the stomach with his sheath. I was so close to breaking that sheath up in his ass, but I remembered my plan and tried to keep my cool.

"Yes." I decided that would be the smartest idea. Most likely they would keep her with me.

"If you let go of her then she's lost forever." The guy grumbled.

"EVERYONE MAKE A SINGLE FILE LINE!" We were paraded like cows walking into the slaughter house. Even more like slaughter houses, our rooms were small metal cells which held only a small pot for reliving ourselves and a bowl of water to drink.

The place smelt horrible. There must have been rotting corpses in this prison, maybe in a neighboring cell. It was absolutely dreadful.

I leaned against the cold stone wall. My silk cover was the only thing keeping me somewhat warm. Yuki sat next to me, unaware of what to do. She was so awkward all the time. Just how I used to be when I was a kid, but I could help her with that.

I pulled her next to me and draped my silk robe thing over her shoulder as well.

"You can lean against me, its fine." I told her, yawning myself. It didn't matter what happened to me in my sleep. If I died, I died in sleep. didn't matter if I was sleeping.

Little Yuki fell asleep quickly. Though it wasn't even sunset yet. Though made sense that her small body could only take so much walking before getting exhausted. I decided to rest up a bit before attacking anyone. Low and behold I fell asleep.

I awoke to being kicked in my side. I was not feeling cheerful in the least. An ugly guy with rotting teeth was kicking me super hard in the ribs. It didn't hurt too bad but was annoying as hell. Quickly even in my dazed, groggy condition I grabbed his leg and bit down as hard as I could. Yuki was startled awake by the man's scream. The sound cause me to jump up and put my hand around his mouth to stifle it. Then in less then a second he was dead, by a little twist of the wrist.

It was absolutely disgusting how many women were locked up in these cages. Some looked horribly beaten, bruised and almost to the brink of death. A few were in fact unfortunately dead.

I went down the corridor with the ugly dead guy's keys unlocking every rusted door. Though I didn't want them to go crazy and get us all in trouble so they were ordered to stay behind me, some wouldn't listen so I threatened to kill them, which I really didn't like to threaten the poor things. Work is work though.

Yuki found her real mom and I left her to be taken care of.

Guards were at the front laughing at something, their metal armor looked fragile compared to my fists. Quietly I walked up to the first one and twisted their neck. Hell rose, the other man screamed like a baby and tried to attack me. I managed to get punched in the nose, but other then that I was much better off then the pile of man at my feet. I took their swords and lead the immense group of women down the next hall.

A loud ringing filled our ears, some cowered to the sound, others cried. The cold stone walls seemed to border us in, like some sort of cold gray grave. Waves of men came at us. I handed a girl to my left my second sword.

"Protect whoever you can!" I didn't wait for any of the guys to talk I straight ran into the crowd slashing madly, I could feel the fire in my veins making my head spin and my mind go crazy.

This was going to be a massacre. I could smell it already.

Blood covered every inch of me by the time I was hacking up the seventh person. I had two wounds, because although I was a good fighter I wasn't invincible. Another, and another. Dead. A stinging pain in my shoulder. I was stabbed again. How long could I last in this predicament?

A big fight also took place in my head. Weather to take my eye patch off. I would definitely win with it. But still, it also has its own risks.

Finally after the fifth wound I pulled the patch off my right eye and threw it on the floor stabbing yet another man. My eye sparkled in the light, the white orb of diamond which held a depressed filled iris of onyx, it was a very expensive piece of body art. My left eye closed.

Everything was slow motion, every fiber in every cloth, every pore in every face, I could see. No longer blind I could fight efficiently.

Slicing was a bit hard without my own katana which was I had given to Kakashi, the one I stole wasn't nearly as sharp or as beautiful. I watched each face turn from anger or giddiness to pain, sadness, loss. I could see every emotion radiating off their aura, the bright red anger, the deep blue sorrow and pain. Then, in the very back a whole other sight appeared.

It was a bright radiant blue which reached the ceiling it was so immense. A pang of fear ran quickly through my veins like electricity. Blood flew up like backwards rain into the air where the blue blob was. Then like parting water a big flash of light and a long row of men were thrown into the air, electricity streamed from Kakashi's hand. He was attacked again, this time thrown to the ground, I sliced the man who threw him and quickly helped him to his feet.

It was Impossible to fight to help him and only him. I had a large group of women to protect. So I had to turn my back and run to slash at all the attackers of the girls.

The walls were stained crimson and it was hard not to trip on the immense amount of bodies.

That sickening, exciting, murderous feeling that came when I felt the metal go through skin and muscle, the squeezing wheezing sound. The exotic felling of sending someone away. So addicting that I could drink the ecstasy of it for days.

Forcing myself out of my craziness I made sure my group was safe, the majority was attacking Kakashi and I now, which I didn't mind at all.

Gasping, I watched as another ten bodies fell into the pile of corpses. The metallic smell was overwhelming but delightful at the same time.

Finally we finished, my breath leaving me in heavy gasps. Blood staining every inch as though I went swimming in an ocean of it. Of course when I though I was done I was pushed down from behind me.

I felt a blade go through my abdomen and slowly slide out. My scream pierced the room of bodies, high and shrill. Kakashi's horrified look was all I could see, the person on my back wasn't any concern of mine anymore. The pain, somewhat tremendous didn't keep me down though at the same time. I picked myself up and jumped back next to my silver haired companion.

The man who stabbed me had long dark brown hair and evil looking, narrowed, black eyes. I allowed myself to lean against the stone wall behind me. I could feel my scarlet life-force seeping from the wound. I tried wrapping it as tight as I could. That was all I could do for the moment though.

Kakashi and the man clashed, lighting the room with a flash. Almost as quick as I, he reveled his own eye. A beautiful deep red color with a striking design around the iris. So intercate and detailed. It started spinning in a unique manner and I must admit it was the most magnificent thing I have ever experienced. A trance was brought upon me, efficiently distracting me from the pain.

I watched as he copied each and every move of the enemy, putting his own attacks in when the other man was hesitating. The fight was over. Kakashi blew the head right off the guy with his electricity thing. He stumbled a little and turned back to me, his eye still out. I took in every little detail of the beautiful thing, it was even more stunning then my jeweled eye. I was almost lured enough to go right out and pluck it from his head.

Though I thought of my life at the moment. That is hardly any thanks for saving me for the 2nd time.

"Are you ok?" He asked, sweat beaded on his face. I nodded.

"I'll live, didn't hit anything important." I peered down at the wrap around my stomach that was now covered in blood.

The big group of women were laughing, crying and being all happy in their new freedom. Thank God it was over, don't know how many more gaurds I could kill. The place was almost impossible to walk through, the piles of bodies and parts wasn't a nice path to get over. Good thing I was by the door

Meine blute

Meine man


	9. Clean up like a dog

Hey home dawgs. Alright. I went to a new dentist the other day and the nurse took x-rays. So I'm sitting there and all of a sudden I hear "What the hell is coming out of her teeth?!" it was the dentist dude. So the nurse cracked the hell up and said "She have piercing." She had a really hard to understand Asian accent.

Anyways, so I want to read the next chapter of Naruto, but of course stupid ass holes decided "Oh, were gonna wait another week to draw it cause were douche bags." Kakashi is about to die!!!! I swear to god if he dies someone in real life is going to die. I told my friend Nikki I would beat the shit out of her if Kakashi dies. So for mine and her sake lets hope he lives haha. And my friend Aaron is supposed to draw me a naked Kakashi picture, so I'll see if that happens and post it somewhere appropriate for those of who wanna see it. XD

Music: 45 Grave, Riboflavin: .com/tracks/riboflavin%2045%20grave

Jack and jill went up the hill to fuck

Kakashi graciously gave me a piggy back ride out of the forsaken place. It was a bumpy ride but I couldn't complain. Plus his smell was wonderful, that same scent from in his house.

Shit, I'm starting to sound like some love sick puppy. Though he was very warm. STOP!

Ok, this needs to stop…. Oh screw it, enjoy it while it lasts.

I inhaled deep his pungent sweet scent of his hair. Whispers and muttering came from it when I sighed, I turned to look at all the gossipers.

"Do you use Pantene Pro v shampoo?" I asked suddenly. I felt him shake in laughter.

"How did you know?"

"Sharp nose, plus that's what I use." I chuckled but stopped after a spike of pain went through my belly.

I fell asleep on our way back to town. The deepest sleep I have been in a long time. Full of a lot of funny dreams that included giant crows and talking broom sticks. Witchy.

************************************************************************

I felt myself being put in a shower of warm water. My heavy eyelids opened and I saw Kakashi's back facing me, doing something that I didn't really care about. Tiredly I managed to get my eyes to roll down where I saw my clothes were still in tact, thank the undead. I was in fact in the hotel bathroom in a bathtub taking a shower in my clothes. He turned around and jumped at my living form.

"urg… brains…." I muttered blinking hard to wash the heaviness away.

"Wow, your awake. I was trying to rinse you off without being a pervert…" He looked around nervously.

"tis cool, tis cool. I can bath myself now." I stood up wobbling a little and decided to sit down to wash up. He left and I proceeded to wash the caked on blood out from every inch of my body. Even under my eyelids. That's pretty Gross.

I walked out and looked around the room, Kakashi was gone so I had the freedom to run around naked looking for clothes. Unfortunately I had no pants, so for now I could just run around in a shirt and bat undies. I made some tea and sat at the little coffee table with my eyes drooping. Maybe the caffeine would wake me up. Slowly I took a sip of the hot stuff, it burned my tongue horribly, then without warning I clonked out.

-.-

Kakashi was shaking me awake, my lap and chest hurt, felt sort of burnt.

"What did you do fall asleep while drinking your tea or something?" his cold fingers touched my red burning chest.

"What are you talking about?" I groggily asked. "Ow, that hurts." I looked down at my red skin.

"You fell asleep with tea in your hand and spilt it everywhere…" He explained.

"Ow… That's not very smart." I stood up and stretched, my clothes were dry with the tea.

"Your not very modest are you?" He asked inspecting my batty underwear curiously. You would think he'd be used to it by now.

"Nope, cause I'm not pretty so no one really gets turned on or whatever." I smiled then twisted my face to look uglier. Kaka didn't find my scrunched up face to be very entertaining. God… party pooper.

"Who told you, you were ugly?" He asked sitting on the perfectly made bed. I shrugged.

"My dad. He always made me wear a mask too cause I was so ugly. But then I just decided recently that I didn't care. And maybe if I let my face breathe a little it wont be so horrifying. Or people would get used to it" I smiled sleepily, sliding my finger down my right cheek.

"Your not horrifying, well your face isn't anyways." He choked back a laugh.

"Shut up, I know I'm crazy when I fight. You don't need to make me feel better, I'm perfectly fine knowing I'm not beautiful."

"Your not ugly, I'm not lying."

"Seriously, stop. Its annoying."

"I'm not lying, your actually very nice to look at."

"What?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Nothing, never mind. Its pointless." He rolled his eye and took out his Icha-Icha book. That reminded me that I had mine in my bag. Yay! Tiredness washed away with the want to read.

I searched through my bag pulling all my crap out, course it was at the bottom of my bag.

"What the hell is this?" oh no…. I peeked behind my shoulder at him.

"GAH!" the one thing I didn't like people knowing about me.

"Hunky men with Hunky packages?" He started laughing uncontrollably, to the point that he was on the floor. I grabbed the magazine from him.

"Hey! You look at porn too!" I could feel my face getting hot as I stuffed my porn back into my bag.

"Yeah but I'm a guy! Hahaha!" He would not stop laughing! It was to the point where I was getting annoyed.

"Ok… I get it. Its funny."

"Its fucking hilarious."

"Stop laughing at me!"

"I can't stop!" He doubled over.

"It's just a porno, I didn't laugh at your porn."

"But my titles aren't that hilarious!" he rolled on the floor like a puppy.

"I'm leaving!" I threw my hands up and went for the door.

"I'm sorry!" He tried to stop laughing but burst out when I turned to look at him.

"Gah, I'll be back later when I'm drunk!" ops. Well after I find some pants…

I was drinking sake… in a nice hot spring. Course I didn't pay for the hot spring. Majority of people are usually sleeping at three in the morning so it was pretty easy to just hop the short fence and jump into the spring. I bought the big bottle of sake from the store and was enjoying it with a random tea set that was set out. Alcoholics don't care about being formal with the alcohol. That's just stupid.

I sat enjoying myself for about two and a half hours, then the sun started to peek over the horizon. And really I didn't fell like getting caught so I hopped out, dried off and got dressed and proceeded to go over the fence once again. People slowly started to litter the streets. Course I didn't bother to hide my big bottle of booze, instead I just stumbled and bumped into random people and walls. At one point some girl came up and told me that I shouldn't drink so early in the morning.

"You kidding, I've been drinking all night!" I scared her and got her to go away.

Upon walking down the street I was pulled by my wrist. I looked back and saw Kakashi. His eyebrow was raised and I could see he was a tad annoyed.

"I cant believe you actually went out and got drunk," he muttered. "Your not even healed yet." He pointed at my stomach.

"I can barely feel it." I grinned and pulled my wrist from his grip. "Why you always grabbing me you fucking hoe?"

"Come on, you look stupid being drunk at five in the morning. Neither of us got hardly any sleep and we just got over a big fight." His attempts to get me to go back to the room were in vain, talking does nothing when it comes to drunk people. I was definitely having non of that.

"I don't feel like it." I started to walk away.

"Do I have to use force?" his threats flew past me like crazy birds, psh what could he do hit me with a pillow?

"Go for it."

"I'm serious."

"So am I. Your pissing me off. You wont like me when I'm mad."

"Ok, here I go."

"Here you go." I rolled my eye stumbling a little as I did so.

Weightlessly I was lifted onto his shoulder. Stupid man and his strong arms.

"Put me down." I punched his back. Though I tried my hardest I felt extremely weak. Maybe from blood loss? That never effected me before.

"Wow, you hit those guys a lot harder last night. You holding back on me?"

"No… I just don't feel very good… and your shoulder is going into my stab wound.." I tried to situate myself but I could barely lift myself from his shoulder. "I fell insanely weak too…" I slouched and he moved me from his shoulder to his arms.

"That feel better?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah, I guess… SET ME DOWN SET ME--" I barfed all over the pavement. Silently, he paced behind me rubbing his temples, dude was stressed. I would be too if I was him, but good for me I don't get stressed over stupid things.

"Uhhh…" I took a step back from the big puddle that came out of my stomach.

"Nasty… booze don't taste so good coming up…" I wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

That man might as well be as convent as a taxi. He carried me all the way home. Cept taxi's don't bitch at you to close your mouth cause you smell like throw up.

I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow, a few seconds later I was irritatingly forced to drink water. At the end of the glass I just let it dribble down my face and soak into my shirt, then I laughed and went back to sleep.

And that was my exciting day…

-.-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ Turtles eating half baked cookies you say?

"Nooooo I don't wanna!" I pulled the blankets with me as I hit the plush carpet.

"We have to go, you've slept for a day and a half I think your ready to get up." he had a firm hold of my feet.

"I'm still tired though!" I tried to squirm out of his grip. Stupid men and their strong hands.

"Look I already packed your stuff. We can go out for breakfast and then we can head home." he tried to reason with me.

"Nyahhhh…. Fine. Only if you eat bacon!"

"You have to eat tofu then."

"What? Why? I never agreed to that!" the look on his face almost made me bust up, but I kept my poker face on. I wanted him to believe I really had forgotten… then maybe he'd forget.

"You're a bad liar." he pulled me out the door and into the bright morning ugly sunshine

BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~

Ahhhh!


	10. breakfast and underwear

---Hey ladies and … gentlemen? Whatever, I love gay guys. XD. It is in fact Sunday horray. So… is it bad to lead people on? Cause I hate breaking up with people haha. Ok… I'll do it tomorrow. Jeeze.. So today I was on and I was looking up Kakashi pictures. Holy shit there are a lot of sexy ones. So yeah…. Urrr… the next chapter after this one is going to be very serious. For some reason when I wrote it I was like "Death, decay, blood, drama, anger. Yes." Then after I wrote it I made fun of myself…. But more on that laters :D

Ok so music for today… hmm I'm gonna have to think about that… did I give new york rel-x yet…? yes I did. Wait… no I didn't haha ok here you go. :3

.com/tracks/new%20york%20rel%20x

We were finally having breakfast… the guy ate only when I wasn't looking… jerk…

I was happily chowing down my pancakes when kaka Poopoo decided to take them away and leave me with bland crap food. Some sort of vegetable thing.

"Hey!" I groped for my food.

"Trade you." He took a bite out of my syrup soaked awesome cakes. "Never mind, too sweet for the morning… yuck. I want you to take a bite of that though, try it."

"No,"

"Yes."

"No!"

"I tried yours!"

"Fuck, fine I'll take a bite." shoveling a spoonful into my mouth I plugged my nose and swallowed whatever it was.

"How is it?" Ew. I made a nasty face to go with the nasty taste.

"Gross, like your face!"

"You don't even know what my face looks like." he said matter of factly.

"Shut up. Jeeze how do you make me do so much for you. Golly gee." I paused, "Hey when we go home lets not stop halfway there, I say we just travel throughout the whole night and everything."

"I agree. We'll get there faster." Finally we agreed on something, even if it was little.

After we finished our food, Well, he finished his rabbit food grass crap and I finished my **food. **We set off.

It was way better then on the way, we were going twice as fast and there was no bitching or tiredness. Course I had my ipod blasting the whole way too and singing to my hearts content.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By morning we were home. The streets were bustling with familiar faces once again which greeted me and Kakashi on our way to the hokage.

"You guys did very well." He said smiling. Kakashi bowed and I just gave a thumbs up.

"Coolio, when do I get my money honey?" I asked. Man, did Kakashi ever give me a dirty look.

"Your rude." he said glaring at me with his one eye.

"Your dumb" I matched his glare.

"In a few days, you get three thousand dollars. I hope you guys had fun." hokage sama laughed.

"Loads--" Kakashi started sarcastically.

"Actually we found out a lot about each other. Our eyes for instance are both very special." I looked over at kaka and winked. "I would love to add it to my eye coll--"

"Yeah, well we have a lot of unpacking to do. Come on dodo brain." Kakashi pulled me swiftly out of the office.

"Finally we got the hell out of there. Smells like old people." I laughed.

"You sure are weird."

"Thanks." I grinned. We bickered over something while walking down the dirt road, suddenly my eyes were cast on a bunch of dark intercate décor that hung outside every house and shop, small skeletons, ghosts, monsters and bats.

"Wow," I muttered "That's amazing, is it for the Halloween festival?"

"Yeah, they do it every year. Looks insanely great this year." We sat there and awed at the amazing decorations for a moment.

"Alright, see you later." I started for my house.

"Wait!" he grabbed my wrist like always.

"What? Did I forget something?" I asked feeling for my bag. Yep had it. He stood their a moment, then let my wrist free.

"Oh, never mind. See you later." I gave him a weird look.

"Ok… see you," I walked away, wow that was a tad awkward. Wonder what he wanted. Oh well, guys are weird.

I opened the door to see my little kitten snuggled up in my dirty laundry.

"MY MITTEN KITTY!" I dropped my stuff and went to cuddle her. She mewed and purred that I was back. "Oh, my little baby!" I set her down and jumped into the shower. Finally home to do what I want and wear what I want.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Though I was home, in my regular clothes and my boots I still had an up most important mission. Though it was disgusting to say the least. I jogged my way to the store where I found my tan friend at the register. I grabbed some potatoes and curry mix and walked up to her.

"Hey, I'm going on that mission for you today. What do I get if I get you the stuff." I tried to act cool. She looked around.

"Five hundred dollars." She whispered. That perked me up.

"SHIT!! Oh… I mean shit." I whispered. " I'll have it done today. I'm going there right now and--" Kakashi walked into the store. He looked at us whispering for a moment, raised and eyebrow, shrugged and was on his way.

"Oh my god." she whispered fearfully, she brought her bright orange painted nails to her mouth to chew on.

"Keep him occupied while I go get it done now, oh is that a rabbit mask?" I looked up at the rabbit Anbu looking mask hanging above the counter.

"Sure is. Take it. And be careful. I'll distract him as long as possible." She quickly handed me my bag with the smiley face and thank you on it.

Casually I walked out the door. Eventually I rounded the corner and made a mad dash for my house. I threw my bag inside and put the mask and my hood on. Carefully I looked around for anyone spying. None.

With extreme preciseness I pulled out his spare key that I kept. I walked into his apartment which was once again pitch black. I didn't dare flick on the light though, If I opened my right eye I really didn't need light. Finally I arrived in his room where a bit of light shone in through the closed blinds. Desperately I searched through his dirty laundry. It was nasty as hell... Finally I found a funny pair of dirty boxers, they had puppies on them. I held them up with delight. Quietly I laughed to myself.

"AHCH!" I was attacked. Painfully I was pushed against the wall with a kunai to my throat. Kakashi had entered the room and saw me with his underwear. I would rather die then take that mask off now. I quickly pushed away from him and jumped to the door where I ran out. He tried to come out too but I held the knob with my hand frantically trying to keep the door shut.

It stopped moving and I made a run for it, discarding my mask and taking my hood and whole sweatshirt off and throwing it down as well. I stuffed the underwear in my bra and pretended like I was walking up to his door. Loudly I knocked.

"HEY! Kaka I just saw someone with a mask run out of your house. Are you ok?" I turned the knob and pushed the door open. I don't think he would expect anyone to return to the scene of the crime so quickly.

"Where did they go!?" He ran out like someone stole something important.

"They were holding something. What did they steal?"

"My underwear…" He muttered looking around.

"I saw her throw her stuff down over there, all I saw was short brown hair but that was it." I explained.

"Ok… well I guess I'm going to go search for her then…" He muttered.

"That sucks. First day and your already out of a pair of undies." I laughed.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

"Oh, I forgot carrots…" I muttered to myself walking down the street. I had a pretty pink package wrapped with a silver bow in my hand. I walked into the store and saw my friend still chewing her nails anxiously. She seems to have aged a bit since I left.

"OH my god! What happened?" she asked. I grinned and shrugged.

"I got your present." I chuckled.

"No, I mean you have a black eye the size of a baseball on your face!" She gently touched the tender skin.

"I'm alright. Here." I handed her the box. She slowly unwrapped it and looked around for anyone. It was getting kind of late so the place was practically empty. The puppy undies peeked out slightly. She gave a squeal of delight before closing it up. She then handed me a wad of cash and thanked me.

I walked out of the market 500 dollars richer. Amazing. I saw a spy a little bit away that I didn't notice while I walked in. Someone looking for their favorite pair of underwear?

He started running at me full speed. Startled I started running as well. Guy ran in front of me and grabbed me around the waist. It took me a moment but I got free. Just as I started running again I was tackled and thrown into a big puddle of mud. We slid about 30 feet knocking everything in our way out of our way.

"Give them back! I know it was you. You're the only one that uses midnight pomegranate lotion, its all over my room!"

"Ew you're a fucking stalker!" we got into a wrestling match trying to push each other off or down etc. I managed to get away and sprint, but right after my ankle was grabbed and I did a face plant. I kicked Kakashi in the face.

"Give it up!"

"What's your problem!?"

"Kakashi?" I heard the tan girl from the store. What the hell? Kakashi looked back a moment.

"Hold on please miss. I have a kleptomaniac to take care of." he pulled me back by both my feet, I managed to kick him in the stomach. Then I heard the tan girl start crying. What the hell?

"Hey, stop crying. No reason to!" I yelled, Kakashi caught my foot mid air as I tried to kick him again. We both turned to her to stare.

"She stole your underwear for me!" She broke down to her knees. How the hell did she know we were even fighting? And why did she fucking tell on me!

"What?!" Kakashi turned to me. "Why would you do something like that?" he asked. I laughed and pulled the money out of my pocket waving it in front of his face.

"Five hundred bucks buddy." I grinned getting up. The girl was still crying. Ugh, what a pain in the ass. Kakashi went up to her and put his hand on her head affectionately. She sniffled and looked up, her eyes getting wide.

"Can I have my underwear back please?" He asked.

"What!? Then I have to refund her! Don't give them back!" I pointed at her. Her eyes started to tear up again.

"I can't have you!" She ran away crying. What? She cant have him? That makes no sense. I rolled my eyes and wiped some mud off my face.

"Well… I guess that means I get to keep my money." I stuffed the money into my bra and started to run away trying to get out of another lecture.

"Hey! Your buying me a new pair of boxers!" He caught the end of my top and pulled me back.

"Heh. Fine, what they cost like five bucks eh?"

"Your buying me a good pair, don't think your getting out of it cheap. Those were my favorite pair." He glared.

"Jeeze, stingy." What kind of guy has a favorite pair of undies anyway?

+10 lifes woo hoo!


	11. serious?

--This chapter is very bipolar… I'm to lazy to go find music. I don't even know if anyone listens to it haha. Don't ask for Green day or the used etc though. I'll shoot a baby in the face if I have to listen to crap music. No offence to anyone, but some people just try to force me to listen to that stuff…. Like my mom, she loves greenday ugh! Anyways. Kinda short like that last one but I posted both on the same day so you cant bitch :3--

I cleaned myself up for the second time that day and went over to Kaka's house, only cause I promised to buy him underwear. That doesn't sound weird.

'hey where you guys going?'

'Oh, I'm just going to buy this man right here some underwear' *Kakashi waves*

'…….. are you his wife?'

'Nope, actually I hate his guts.' *Henteko smiles and pushed the person into a barrel of apples*

Wow… yep that's how I imaging it. I would love to push someone into a barrel of apples.

Obnoxiously I pounded on his door.

"OPEN UP! IT'S THE POLICE! We know your hiding child pornography in there!" I pounded on the door till he opened it, then I purposely bonked him in the head.

"What is your problem!? You have no dignity!" he slammed the door and went ahead of me.

The chilly wind blew my hair up, the day was fading away quickly which I didn't mind. In fact I was a nocturnal kid that liked to do all my work at night. But considering now that I belonged to a place I had to somewhat follow what everyone else did. Which sucks major.

The two of us walked into a men's clothing store. I got a strange look from the clerk but other then that everything went smoothly.

"I like these ones." He held up a pair of black ones with kisses on it. God men are horrible with fashion!

"Ok, whatever you say." I looked at the price tag.

"Jeeze, twenty five bucks for some underwear?"

"Means they'll last a long time."

"Last a long time my ass. Gah, fine. Lets go buy them." then he handed them to me.

"You go buy them, I'm still looking." He went over to the belts and accessories. I groaned making sure he knew I was angry.

"That will be twenty five seventy five." the clerk said happily taking my money. Some guy next to me winked.

"Those for you?" He asked, he scooted closer and put his hand on my hip. Oh shit was he in for it. A sweet smile came onto my face as I readied my knee for a voyage into the scrotum. A big blast of wind came from behind me and the guy was on the floor with a broken nose.

"Your rude." Kakashi grabbed the bag from my hand. "Lets go," he smiled and lead me out of the store.

I looked up at him. He's been acting weird after our whole big mission we fought together.

"Why are you acting so strange?" I asked, he let go of my wrist, which he was famous for.

"I'm not acting strange." He said matter of factly, I could see behind his lies.

The sun was creating an orange atmosphere, the cold air made my breath look like smoke. We were stopped in the middle of the street, a few passing people glanced but didn't stay to watch our talk.

"I can see when people lie. Unless you can magically cover up your aura?" I had my jeweled eye open and was staring at his magnificent aura which spiked every time he lied to me.

"Your crazy." another spike.

"No I'm not, tell me what's going on in that gravity defying silver head of yours.

"I have to go. Thanks for buying me these." he motioned to the bag and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I stood there a moment just looking at the sky. For some reason I didn't feel silly, but a somewhat bittersweet feeling came from deep inside my stomach.

"I think we're both crazy…" I muttered to myself. It was cheesy but true.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

My bed didn't seem that safe and comfortable even with my baby cat sleeping with me. It felt very cold, different from the outside temperature cold, a deep gut cold.

Ignoring my stupid thoughts I cuddled up to my cat under my blankets and fell into a restless sleep.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Sleepy and almost weightless I wandered out my door, it was about two in the morning and I was in my pajamas. It was pouring rain out. But I didn't mind, and it wasn't like it was abnormal for me, I adore the rain.

My feet dragged me to my favorite place in the forest. Under that once fiery tree which was now perished for winter. It kind of represented me in a way. After coming to this village I had grown very weak, letting my guard down everything. Letting myself get close to people. It was kind of nauseating.

And that man that was always around. I kept thinking about him, even had a dream about him moments earlier. It was a strange phenomena, I had never had a dream like that about another person in my whole life, let alone a man.

I slid down into a puddle and let the rain wash my skin and hair with its pureness. Amazingly enough I wasn't felling very cold, just strange, sort of numb in a sense. I looked up at my withered tree and smiled.

"So, will you ever stand back up and regain your power and beauty?" I asked laying my hand on the trunk. A deep sigh left me.

"Talking to tree's now?"

"Are you kidding me!?"

Like always Kakashi was standing there listing to me talk to myself. Jeeze, now I know for sure he's a stalker.

"Do you have like some little device that lets you know I'm leaving my house or what." I was looking intently at my hands, picking the dirt out of my black painted fingernails.

"No, actually I'm on guard for the village at night time. I get off in twenty minutes. Why are you out here? Bad dreams?"

"You could say that…" I muttered looking up at him, he was in his Anbu uniform. I blushed for some reason.

"Your face is red, are you getting sick?" He put his hand on my forehead, I wanted to slap his hand away but couldn't. My stomach felt wobbly.

"I'm fine. I don't get sick, my body was trained at a young age to be immune to practically every poison or sickness." I brushed my wet hair out of my face and cast my eyes down thinking back on those days.

"How young?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just curious." I sighed and decided I had nothing better to do.

"Ages four to thirteen, I was put in harsher and harsher conditions. Then I accidentally lost my eye when I was ten." Lightning flashed and I saw my fathers face in my head. "Not a good time period in my life."

"Sounds horrible. Why were you forced to be in such a bad environment?"

"My dad said he'd kill me if I didn't go through it. Though I'm glad I'm a strong individual I still hate him for it." I grinned. "That's why I killed him." Kakashi seemed taken aback by it.

"Wow, I cant imagine hating my father like that. My father committed suicide…" He mumbled, his eye seemed to look back into the day it happened. I wondered how old he was when it happened. I didn't want to pry though, like he did. His was probably a more touchy subject then mine. I wanted mine to happen.

"Yeah… so… about this weather?"

"I enjoy it. What about you?" he asked looking over at me.

"I love it. Rain is my favorite thing ever." I smiled and looked up at the dark sky.

"Hey, I have a question." he didn't look away from the looming sky.

"Hm? Are you going to actual ask me this time?" I chuckled.

"Yeah," He got a little defensive, the he paused for a long time.

"…. Jeeze I'm gonna go if you don't start talking bitch." my patience was running out quickly.

"Ok, um… Do you wanna go to the Halloween festival with me?" He asked a bit too nonchalantly considering how long he took to ask it. The question tickled me and I started to giggle.

"I'll have to think about it. It took you that long to ask me that?" I couldn't stop laughing at how immature he was.

"Hey, I didn't know how to ask it without it sounding weird."

"It sounds weird no matter what." I said stretching my arms out. He was silent for a little while. Thunder rolled with the lighting.

"So… I'm off work now. Shall I walk you home?" he asked. Jeeze, was he trying to get into my pants or something?

"Sure, I guess…" I was a bit wary, but non the less I let him walk me home.

"So some lady last night asked me 'can you get my cat out of the tree' and I was kind of confused because her cat was not in the tree, it was in a bush. But of course I got it for her anyways. Then she gave me a hundred dollars, I don't even know why."

He was very talkative. I just said "Uh huh." and "Hah that's great." To show I was paying attention. Other then that I was pretty quiet on my way home.

I waved bye as I shut my door, he smiled and waved. Wow! How awkward.

Boo was waiting for me. I really should start taking her out with me more often. I picked her up and sat on my couch. My eye caught some paper next to my door. Letters? They were, I strolled over and picked them up. Of course they were addressed to me.

Quickly I tore the pallid paper and let the paper inside drop out.

'Hey Henteko! I think your really nice, and I was wondering if you would might consider going to the Halloween festival with me?

Signed, Asuma.'

"What the fuck, why would anyone wanna go with me. He hardly knows me anyways…." I slouched back into my couch with boo on my stomach and opened the next one.

'Henteko! My friend. It would be a great honor if I could maybe take you to the Halloween festival. I would definitely treat you great.

With love, Guy.'

"I'm not going on a date with Guy. He's my best friend not my boyfriend…" I muttered sighing. "And then Kakashi asked me face to face, what do I do boo?"

"Mew." Was her answer.

"Your right. I should turn them all down." I grinned to myself feeling accomplished. Of course I was doing the right thing. don't want one to be jealous and not the rest. Besides they probably all had back up dates anyways.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!! Get it, I feel asleep.


	12. drunken idiots

_Hi kiddies. Ok sorry this one is kind of average length. You would expect something more after two days of no posting… or three days… anyways. I really had fun with this chapter. Like extremely. I laughed a lot while writing it, (how lame am I, laughing at my own jokes XD)_

_Yeah, I cant think of any funny stories. Cept that my hot chocolate this morning was hot and I burned all my taste buds off. So hot chocolate is now named hell chocolate…. _

_Hahahahaha…._

_Yeah lame. Whatever :3_

_No music today sorry. Its like late and I'm sleepy as fuck._

_That morning I found Guy walking down the road to his work school place. It was probably for the best for me to talk to him about the letter now and in person._

"_Sorry Guy, I'm going to be busy on Halloween. Thanks anyways though." I patted his shoulder. For some reason I felt like being a nice person. Guy sighed deeply_

"_Its alright, I'll see you around then, I'm already late for my class." He laughed and started running, yelling encouraging words to himself. Asuma was up next. But I had no idea where that dingbat was. _

_While I was doing my searching from up top I encountered an Anbu dude. _

"_You are ordered to the hokage office immediately. I am to escort you."_

"_Hold on, I'm looking for someone." I peered through the crowd of people below. My feet were planted firmly into the roof of a house, my hand shielding the sun from my eyes as I searched through the crowds. My shirt was tugged at._

"_He asked immediately."_

"_Tell him I'm busy."_

"_Please come with me miss Hideki." he asked._

"_No, go away." I tried to shoe his annoying ass away._

"_I'll have to bring you by force then." He decided._

"_Whatever, you go ahead and try." of course he tried. But he couldn't even nudge me, I had my chakara sticking me to the roof like super glue. He tried a few other things without actually pulling a knife on me. Then he did actually draw a kunai, I blew it away with my chakara. I was really built up on my chakara, been trying not to use it lately. The guy gave up and went to tell the hokage from what I assumed. _

_While I was still busy looking for Asuma to break his heart, I was tapped on the shoulder. About ten Anbu kids were standing behind me. Kakashi was one of them. Seriously? Each and every one of their masks were similar, a wolf, fox, bear. All wanna be scary ass bitches. _

"_Henteko Hideki, you have been ordered by the Hokage to go to his office immediately. He has sent all ten of us on the mission to retrieve you." Kakashi was in the back, I saw his shoulders shaking as he giggled silently. No one else noticed or he would probably be thrown from the team. I sighed._

"_Gosh, you could have just said please." I grinned and stretched my arms and legs. "You people are insane." I squatted, building up chakara in my legs, and jumped far off, almost halfway across the village. _

"_What the hell?!" I heard a few of them yell. I giggled and flew through the air like a bird. There was a park below me, seemed like a sufficient place to hid. Gracefully I dropped down into the isolated park and hid in the little play house. _

_It felt like almost an hour when I saw a dog running through the trees, a very familiar dog. It was that little shit that broke my door! _

"_You!" I pointed at the little shit. "You broke my door!!" I ran out of the play house and started after him, pulling my katana out._

"_KAKASHI!!!" The dog was running back to where it came, a silver blur which in fact was Kakashi almost ran into me. _

"_Where are all you buddies?" I asked still posed to make puppy pie with my giant butter knife._

"_We all split up to search for you…. Why don't you just go to the office an talk to the hokage about whatever?" he seemed annoyed._

"_Cause I'm bored, and wanted to play a fun game of hid and seek like this. And I wanted to know who would find me first. _

"…_. you're a freak…" he muttered slapping his forehead. I smiled._

"_I try…. Well… actually I don't, that's just the way I am."_

"_So, now its my job to deliver you to the hokage. Are you going to make it hard for me too?" he asked._

"_Of course. I'll only go if you carry me on your shoulders." I grinned._

"_What? Jeeze you're a pain in the ass sometimes." he paused, then grinned, he couldn't deny my happy mood for too long. "Non the less I guess its my job." he squatted down. My eyes lit up and I jumped onto his shoulder wrapping my legs around his chest and my arms around his forehead. _

"_TO THE HOKAGE!!" I pointed to some random direct, didn't really remember which way the office was hehehe…. DON'T JUDGE ME!_

_We were running through the trees , I was enjoying my little ride._

"_Duck." he said not enthusiastically. Why wouldn't he be excited ducks are amazing, I love when they quack!_

"_Where?" I looked behind us, WHAM!!! I hit a branch and fell off his shoulders, my vision was hazy as I flew down through the air. I was caught before I hit the ground._

"_Ow… stupid duck messed me up…." I muttered rubbing my head where a big bump was forming. Kakashi started laughing uncontrollably, he didn't do that often. _

"_It hahaha wasn't a hahaha du- hahaha" He tried to explain himself but couldn't get it out between his fits of laughter. Soon I was laughing because he was laughing and that made him laugh harder because frankly everyone says I laugh like Freeza from DBZ. _

_After about five minutes of rolling he finally started to compose himself._

"_I meant duck as in duck down so you don't hit your head. Hahaha!" he started laughing again._

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_I wasn't on his shoulders this time, I was on his back instead, because one it was much safer and two I didn't have to do any work hanging on._

_It took him a whole 30 seconds to run up the stairs. He dropped me on the couch in the office. The Hokage was smoking and looked a bit irritated. _

"_You annoy me." he muttered._

"_It's cause your getting old." I slapped my knee laughing. Hokage glared at me._

"_Well, I was going to ask you to be a part of the Anbu squad… even though you don't seem to follow my orders that well…." He paused._

"_Hey, you cant blame me for not following that first guy. I did not get a letter or your actual face so how do I know that guy wasn't lying. Eh, eh? Kakashi here I can trust though, even though he gave me brain damage…" I poked the lump on my head._

"_How did that happen?" Hokage asked. We started giggling._

"_Well she told me she would only come if I brought her on my shoulders. So we were running through the forest and I said 'Duck'--"_

"_And I said where?"_

"_And then WHAM! She flew off my shoulders after hitting a branch." The Hokage started laughing with us. It was the best time in my life, laughing with people. _

_We all regained ourselves and the big man started talking again._

"_So, would you mind being apart of our Anbu. I cant put you in high ranks because your so new, but I trust you for some reason." He smiled at me. I grinned. _

"_Cool. So I get a new mask."_

"_Yeah, the only requirement is that it's an animal." Hokage said._

"_Preferably something like a wolf, crow. Something cool." Kakashi said._

"_Fuck that I want a rabbit." there was a still silence. I looked around. They were staring at me strangely. _

"_Why… a rabbit? that's almost as bad as a mouse…"_

"_Because I like rabbits. And they can be scary if they want to be." I folded my arms._

"_Fine, fine. We'll have a rabbit one made." Guess he didn't feel like arguing with me._

_Wwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff_

_It was late in the day, me and kaka Poopoo were walking to the bar, he finally agreed to drink with me._

"_Dude, did you see that sluty chick she--" I walked into someone. I looked up and saw Asuma. "Hey, long time no see." I grinned._

"_Did you get my letter?"_

"_Yeah, I'm going to have to deny. Cause like a couple people asked me and I don't wanna look like a bitch or a hoe." I imagined what I would look like with three dudes hanging on me…. No!_

"_Oh, ok. Who were the other two?" I looked back at Kakashi, he smiled and waved at Asuma._

"_That shit head and __The green beast of Konoha!_" I mocked. "Guy is probably still training his new kid things."

"Its his first time being a sensei. Kakashi was supposed to be one too but he failed his students." Asuma grinned at Kakashi.

"Why did you fail them?" I questioned.

"There was no teamwork involved in there tactics." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets. Jeeze, he always looks so uninterested in everything. 

"Alrighty then… Well I'm an alcoholic and my stomach is crying for some booze." I walked through the door and into the colorful bar.

Friday nights were always packed. Neither of us had ever been to this bar, it was very upbeat with a lot of kids our age. Well I wasn't really sure how old kaka Poop was but he seemed to be either an older teen or young adult. Whichever was cool. 

"Wow, there's a dance floor?" I looked over at the skimpy dressed persons dancing up against each other. Some poppy crap music was playing but it was alright only because it fit the mood. There were a lot of ninja guys down there too which surprised me. Don't they have work?

"This place is very bubbly isn't it?" Kakashi asked. Asuma was on the other side of Kakashi and nodded.

"Bubbly? Wow, never heard that term used before…." I chuckled and ordered some vodka drink.

"So, what are you doing here Asuma?" I asked.

"Well, I asked Kurenai to meet me here, but I don't think she likes me that much." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. 

"Ah it's ok, you're a good looking guy, you'll get some sooner or later." I laughed, he didn't seem to find it that funny. "Gosh, it was a joke.." I muttered getting my drink. 

7 drinks later…………… oh no………….

Kakashi was acting funny, he only had two margaritas and a shot. I must admit I was drunk off my ass. My eyes wandered to the dance floor. Asuma was long gone with Kurenai, they were both drunk and dancing with the other kids. Kakashi and I were laughing cause some dude fell. 

"You wanna go dance?" I asked.

"I don't know how…." he muttered.

"Neither do I? How hard can it be." I grinned and grabbed his hand leading to the dance floor where everyone was dirty dancing. It would have been awkward if we were sober, but I don't even think he's gonna remember tonight, lightweight drinkers and their silliness. We tried to copy the people around, we were doing ok, till some chick threw up on me, Kakashi and this other chick next to me. Kakashi slipped in the barf, I laughed and the chick next to me threw up too. 

It was pretty nasty to say the least. I decided it was time to leave anyway, we were dancing like retards for at least an hour, covered in sweat and throwup now. Before I left I helped the girl who threw up into the bathroom where she clung to the toilet barfing her guts out. Her boyfriend soon came in and I took my leave.

Kakashi was awkwardly sitting against the wall, kind of slumped. He looked to be sleeping. I tried to wake him up to walk but all I could get him to do is stand up and lean on the wall. Stupid retard. Lightweights are always difficult aren't they? So Instead of helping him stumble home I had to carry him. Wasn't that difficult but still non the less a pain in the ass considering I should still be in bed after that stab that happened a few days ago. 

Pppppppppaaaaaaaaiiiiiin in the ass

I got up to his door and let him slump against the railing to the stairs. I looked through my key chain and decided I must have left his spare key at my house. 

"Fuck…" I muttered even looking under his doormat where a bunch of dead crickets lay. No key

Crrreeeaaaakkkkk, CRACK!

I turned to see what the noise was and saw Kakashi falling through the broken railing.

"WHY!" I yelled running to catch his foot. I prayed to God he didn't wake up and make me drop him. "HEAVY ASS MOTHER FUCKER!!!" I yelled yanking his pant leg up, getting most of his lower body onto the floor. Of course he doesn't wear a belt with is pants, and I didn't know that you should actually hold onto to the person rather the pants.

I couldn't help but laugh when I accidentally pulled his pants down and almost dropped him again. Eventually I pulled him all the way up, after hitting his head on the post of course, I sat against the wall gasping. That was a mighty good work out. Did I sign up for making sure his body returned safely, Jeeze? 

"What are you doing?" My eye twitched and I looked over at Kakashi who was waking up, though still drunk. He must have noticed his pants were down and I was out of breath. "WOW! WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?" That seemed to sober him up a bit.

"It is not what it looks like!" I put my hands up and waved them around, he tried to stand and stumbled to the railing again which snapped. He went tumbling down, landed on his feet and passed out again…. … … ARRGGG!!! I tugged at my hair.

"You fucker! Your sleeping on my couch! I don't give a shit anymore!!" I jumped down and dragged him by the vest to my apartment building. Then up the stairs I dragged and finally into my house where I plopped him on my couch. 

It was only 10:30, insomnia plagued me. So I decided to do something productive, like clean the barf off of the man sleeping on my couch. I took a washrag and started washing the crap off his face and arm first. Then I sat him up and took his vest and outer shirt off which was covered with regurgitated Mac and cheese looking stuff. 

"Wow, I like you in a wife beater." I laughed. He had a thin torso and a thick chest, I could see the little details of his abs and chest. His arms were very muscular and perfect. A few scars sprinkled his milky skin which to me meant he wasn't afraid of getting hurt, always a plus.

I sort of wanted to pour a bucket of water on his white shirt just to see every detail. But I decided against it. He already caught me with his pants down… if that makes sense. Seriously hope he doesn't remember that in the morning. 

He looked very peaceful sleeping, I pulled his snail headband thing off and put it on the floor next to him. What was under that mask though? I was so tempted to see his face, so far he seemed good looking, but what if he had a funky nose or weird lips. Oh well, we were friends. Nothing big or anything. 

Getting fed up with myself staring at my friend, I went to do laundry. I threw his stuff in there while I was at it. Then I heard something running, and fumbling. I rushed to see what it was, 

"Bathroom!" Kakashi was running around like a chicken with its head cut off looking for the bathroom.

"There!" I pointed to my bathroom and he ran in. He threw up for like an hour. It was quite funny how much that guy had in his stomach. After the half hour mark I knocked on the door, he gagged again and piles more stomach acid into my toilet.

"What the hell are you throwing up? A cow? You've been in there for like half hour… Should I prepare a coffin?" 

"I'm fine! BLEAAG!!" he barfed again. I laughed my ass off.

"If you need anything don't be afraid to ask… you can use sign language too if you have to." I laughed again at my lame joke and went off to do dishes. 

The water stopped and I finished up my dishes. No more barfing sounds were coming from my bathroom so I assumed he was finished. I knocked on the door. No answer. 

"I'm coming in. don't be naked or worse, inside out!" I walked in and saw him passed out on the floor, his shirt was thrown into my sink, it was covered in nasty stuff. His mask was barely covering half his lip, so in actuality I got a pretty good look at his face. Perfect nose, and from what I could see, his lips were pale and very nice for a guy. 

"Ew, now I know what you were bitch about…" I said smelling his breath and remembering when he was carrying me to the hotel. Carefully I brought him back to the couch, then I retrieved a big glass of water and made him drink. You do get very dehydrated after drinking, some people get very sick that way. . 

I stared at his naked upper body for a while…. Daaaammmnnnn!

FAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. lazy days

--Well hello there, this chapter is pretty lazy, the characters pretty much just rest up and fuack around (not literally fuack but you get it). Anyways, I'm so happy, I finally got my deathawk ^.^!!! Its so sexy.. Yeah so yesterday I went to the twilight premier. Though I'm not that obsessed with it, I really didn't wanna see the movie but whatever, my friends did. I was so bored that I drew a bunch of rainbow penis's on my knees. It was funny. It was pretty good movie I spose. The dad was hot, and a doctor, and looked German… I love doctors .…. German death rock doctors… wow, if I ever find a guy like that I think I'll die. XD

Please review :3

Music: Neo Geisha by Zeromancer.

.com/watch?v=itqqbieU4vU

"Where's my mask!?" I woke up to him yelling, then a big thump, he fell off the couch. I was on my floor where I fell asleep reading a book and listening to New York rel-x.

"What?" I mumbled. Feeling around for my ipod to turn it off.

"My mask!" I looked up and saw him covering his face.

"I already seen it. No need to hide. I was afraid you were going to throw up in you mask and suffocate. You actually started to which is why your mask is in my wash machine right now." I rolled over and stretched out. He sighed and moved his hand. He had the most attractive face I had ever seen. And his eyebrows made me laugh, they were silver like his hair.

"I'm never drinking again…" He held his head mumbling to himself. "I don't even remember anything last night? Do you?" he looked up questioningly.

"Yeah, I remember everything. You sure are a hand full. Heh." I laughed. "You don't remember waking up with your pants down?" I asked. He looked around in thought. I simply could not stop staring at his face. Then his eyes lit up in remembrance.

"Actually I do remember, I woke up, my pants were down and you were like panting? What was that about?"

"The rail broke that you were leaning on and then you fell and I grabbed you by the pants, you pants fell and I managed to pull you up…" I explained. He raised a silver eyebrow, it caused me to chuckle.

"Wow… What else happened? Why am I half naked?" he rubbed his shoulders do to my freezing house.

"Well some chick threw up on you--"

"I remember that."

"Then you passed out with throw up on you. After unsuccessfully getting into your house I dragged you here and took your crap off which was covered in nasty shit. But I left your wife beater on." I paused thinking for a minute.

"Then what?"

"Then I went into the other room and you started throwing up, so you went into the bathroom. Then I did dishes and feed boo. And then an hour later I found you with your mask down and shirt off laying on my bathroom floor… so I took you to my couch and washed all your shit… tis now in the dryer. Your head band is down there…" I pointed at the floor. He picked it up off the floor and set it on the coffee table then laid back against he couch seeming a bit modest.

"I feel naked…" he crossed his arms over his naked chest.

"You should stay naked." I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing! Do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah… some water too please?" he laid back down and closed his eyes, lightweights are prone to bad hangovers too. Poor guy I remember when I was a lightweight... Well half the time I remember.

I made some eggs, rice and carrots. I also laid out an orange for him, oranges always made me feel better after a hangover. Don't know why.

He scarfed the shit down like a ravage dog. Thankfully for him I made a lot. Watching him eat was amazing, you could hardly see him put stuff in his mouth. He must be used to eating quickly.

"More?" He put his bowl out for more rice. I filled it to the top and handed it back.

"Slow down man, your gonna throw up again." I advised.

"That's probably a good idea…." He actually started to chew his food, out of no where he smiled.

"It tastes good. Usually I have to eat fast so no one sees my face."

"Wow, that must suck. I eat extremely slow." I was only halfway done with my first plate and he was on his fourth. His dark eye kept peering up on me. It was very quiet. The atmosphere was a bit awkward but awkwardness doesn't really effect me.

"You ever show anyone you face?" I asked.

"No, Aside from my mom and dad who saw it when I was a baby, you seem to be the only one." He sipped at his tea with his perfect lips.

"Do you ever take it off?"

"Yeah, have to brush my teeth, take showers and wash it." He laughed.

"Why you wear it?"

"My dad always wore one and wanted me to wear one too. That and I don't think people would like to see my face anyways."

"What the hell are you talking about, people not wanting to see your face. Have you looked in the mirror?" I slammed my hand down for effect.

"Shut up, I know what I look like."

"Obviously not if you think your ugly."

"How would you know? You think your ugly."

"I am, your not."

"Bullshit."

"Your bullshit."

"I didn't call you bullshit."

"What the hell?"

We stopped bickering and angrily drank our tea. I thought of things to prove my point, heh I had a few good ones. He spoke first.

"You got invited by three guys to the Halloween festival--"

"Some chick had me steal your underwear and she's only seen half your face!"

"You out of all the other girls in town were jumped and almost raped by seven guys that were stalking you.

"You have a damn fan club!" That was my golden card.

"So do you!" he yelled back.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Those guys that stalked you were in your fan club." He noted.

"That is such bullshit. I do not have a fan club," I laughed.

"I swear on my life they all said they were apart of the Henteko fan club. Even ask the Hokage."

"Fine, I will. Go grab your mask out of the dryer cause I'm leaving now." I started out the door forgetting my pants, he had his mask on and was proceeding to slip his wife while trying to get me to come back inside. The old lady next door looked like her eyes were about to pop out of her head.

"He's busy today though!" He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, "And your in your underwear!" he pulled me back inside, though through my flurry I saw the only lady pull out a cell phone and start talking like a crazy lady over it.

"Wait!" I shushed him and opened my window beater on to listen. She was only across the ally, we both had end houses with a small walkway in between.

"I swear! I saw him walk out putting a shirt on and she was in her underwear! Yeah. Ok. Tell the girls… ok thanks goodbye." she shut off her phone, Kakashi was bending over me listening as well. "Wow… I cant believe he really got a girl… I wish it was me…." I heard her sigh and proceed to water her plants. With a catgrin I looked back at Kakashi who was bent over me with a wtf face.

"That's fncking weird…." I muttered looking up at him.

"I know… well I would conclude bad things too if I were someone else…." His eyes narrowed to nothing in particular. I shut my blinds and went to my radio where my ipod was hooked up to.

"People are weird, like to feel included in other peoples business… What kind of music do you like?"

"I duno, I never really listened to music…"

"Well I'm going to educate you in the art of music!" I did one of those crouching tiger things they do in the movies, where you stand on one foot and put your hand up.

He chuckled at my stance.

"Ok, go for it." he sat on my couch.

"Take your mask off…" I muttered.

"Why?"

"You look better without it."

"You have to make me lunch then…" he mumbled lounging on my sofa.

"Ok, I'm fine with that." yay. I kinda wanna take pictures of him. He pulled his mask off and threw it on the coffee table next to his mask.

"Ooo is that what I did to you?" he pointed at the scar on my hip while I put on music.

"Yeah, its ok though, I don't mind scars…. Plus I gave you one too."

"True." he muttered, we both absentmindedly looked at his shoulder.

I turned on Neo Geisha by Zeromancer.

"Wow, never heard this kind of stuff before…" He said. I grinned and grabbed our tea.

"So, how you feeling?" I asked setting his tea down next to him on the table. His eyes opened and he stared at the cup.

"Honestly like shit." He rolled over to face away from me.

"Sorry to hear that…" I chuckled.

"Your fault…" he muttered, I just laughed.

I got up to do another load of laundry. The doorbell rang. Sighing, I closed my washing machine and went to answer it, I hate answering my door now that my friends all come through my window. Kakashi was hiding out in the bathroom cause he didn't wanna see anyone.

I figured out why he was hiding… I opened a door to a big group of girls. My tan friend was in there too. They all looked angry.

"Where are you hiding him!?" the biggest girl in front asked. I scratched the back of my head.

"What in the world are you talking about?" I mumbled.

"Kakashi! Who else. We all know you and him have something going on! You guys are always together I bet your fu--"

"And you both walked out half naked this morning!" a pretty blonde girl pointed at my accusingly.

"Were friends, we got drunk last night and we threw up all over. Then we got in a fight and I started to run out--"

"Like we're going to believe that story!" A brown haired girl yelled. A few "yeah!" and "Whore," and "Slut" and "bitch" were tossed throughout the crowd as well.

"Who is it Henteko?" Kakashi walked out of the bathroom with his mask back on. The whole group shared a huge gasp.

"They call each other by their first names!?"

"Not fair!"

"I told you, you were hot! They haven't even seen your face and these little girls are pounding at my door being jealous of me because we hang out. You don't see any guys coming up to you getting angry." I chuckled. "Get your little club straightened out." I went back to putting laundry in the washer and let him handle the little girls.

"Hey, can you wash my pants for me too…. In a minute…." He looked over his shoulder at me while the huge amount of girls gasped again. "SHE DOES HIS CLOTHES!?" "Pants!?"

"Were just friends ok? There is seriously nothing going on between us. Except she feeds me and does my laundry, and makes sure I don't die when I get drunk….blah" I stopped listening in, frankly I didn't care.

IaghdjhawhgihnkxznoewugiojKGAUEHWQojifjewahjgh3u8gaghjaho3dfu8 cake

"So, what did you tell them?" I asked playing pressing the buttons as quickly as I could. I was whooping Kakashi's ass at Mario cart.

"Hate Peach…" He muttered. " Well I told them that we weren't dating and to get lost." he muttered lifelessly, too engrossed in the game to go into detail.

"Oh... Ok…. HAH! I WON AGAIN!" I love the old Nintendo 64 version. Screw those new Wii games and whatever.

"…. I'll kill you…. Go make lunch." he pointed to the kitchen. What a lazy day. Why did he have to stay at my house?

"why are you here!?"

"You have games and you feed me. And I can choose to not wear my mask."

"Moocher…" I grumbled going into the kitchen to make sandwiches.

So we pretty much just lazed around all day, at around three we decided there might be more to do at his house. So we quietly ventured to his home.

"Do you ever clean up?" I asked.

"I'm usually very busy…" He said.

"Stop with the excuses you slob." I laughed.

"I'm gonna read… play some more of your crazy music." he pulled a book off the shelf and laid on the couch. Really, I didn't feel like reading. I felt like vacuuming. There's nice carpet under all that dirt.

"I'm going to clean your house… probably the reason you brought me here…" I mumbled. He took his mask off again.

"How'd you know?" he chuckled.

"Do you want me in a skanky maid uniform too?"

"Yeah, that would work great. I actually know a place that--"

"I was kidding!"

I proceeded to clean up. I started with the kitchen. Dishes, counters, table, papers everywhere! I was gonna do the whole floors everywhere last. Then I moved to his room. It smelt really good. Wonder when the last time he washed his bedding was…. I don't even want to think about it… so instead of pondering I threw it all in the wash. Then I put his porn back where it belongs. Fixed the bookshelves, weapons and random things, then I did another load of laundry. While I was stuffing his gross stuff into the washer I had a pair of pants thrown at my head.

"Your nasty." I muttered throwing the pants in the washer too.

"You're the one doing my laundry haha!" I looked over and saw his kissy boxers I bought him.

"Awww your wearing them!" then I noticed other things and blushed, like the fact he was only wearing boxers and a wife beater. I turned around so he wouldn't see. A weird feeling started in the pit of my stomach and went up to my throat. I started to choke up a little.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, nothing." I composed my self the best I could and didn't look much after that.

"I refuse to clean your bathroom."

"I'll pay you,"

"How much?"

"Hundred dollars…"

"I could get more by just sailing another pair of your underwear." I muttered.

"Fine, two hundred. Jeeze your pricey!" He laughed.

"Heyyyy I'm no hoe!"


	14. Anger and love

_Ok well you guys sorry I havent updated in like days. … urhh…. Yeah its vacation and I'm outside all the time. Like the other day I walked like fifteen miles just for the hell of it. When I could have been sitting like a fat ass on my computer (For you guys…) _

_But eh. Ok ok! Fine I'll update more Xo gosh, you don't have to bitch so much. Damn, you people are mean.._

_:D Jay kay jay kay, you guys are amazing._

_I don't remember if I edited this chapter… hm.. Too lazy to. Next chapter will be edited by Hizoui or however you spell her. _

_Music: Psyclone nine- Parasitic_

_.com/watch?v=52xoRLh2dWw&feature=related_

_Hes so sexy… oh and Kakashi pictures I decided to add :D_

_.com/art/Caught-you-sleeping-Kakashi-3896534_

_.com/art/Kakashi-80621441_

_.com/art/Kakashi-commission-81251974_

_So I ended up cleaning Kaka Poopoo's bathroom. Actually it was cleaner then I thought it was, not including the caked on toothpaste. But I didn't really touch the toilet…_

"_Ok. I'm only charging you fifty because I couldn't do the toilet… I'm too much of a pussy. I rather you throw up on me." _

_He laughed._

"_So, I fell very hyper now that I've laid around all day." He stood up and stretched. _

"_I say we go walk around the forest. There is supposed to be another big storm tonight." I grinned. We both agreed that that would be fun. _

_The sky was a deep dreary abyss, we both had our own umbrellas waiting for the downpour. Guy was walking down the street and we bumped into him._

"_Hey what's up my man!" we high fived, he looked tired._

"_My students sure are a handful. I meet a lady friend that asked me to the festival. She's not as pretty as you but she is very nice," he started._

"_Hey, you're my best friend dude, no need to get all weird." I grinned. _

"_Really? I'm your best friend!?" I saw tears come to his eyes. Then he had me in a bone crushing bear hug._

"_Yeah!" I hugged him back just as bone crushingly. Kakashi seemed a bit annoyed by Guy's entrance. But that's his problem. _

"_So where are you two off to?" Guy asked._

"_Were just going for a walk. I got him drunk off his ass yesterday and this is our first time walking outside all day." I chuckled. "You though, look extremely tired. Those kids a handful?"_

"_Ugh… you don't even understand… But the youth that flows through me will always help me push on!" He smiled. _

"_I think Youth is telling you to go to bed." I laughed, Guy laughed as well._

"_I agree." _

_Kakashi and I were suddenly being pummeled by huge raindrops. Our umbrellas went up and we walked out of the village boundaries into the freezing forest._

"_It almost feels like its going to snow." I shivered. Though I could handle the cold my body didn't appreciate it. _

"_Why didn't you grab a bigger sweater?" Kakashi asked._

"_Don't own one. Dumb huh? To think I used to be a traveler!" I laughed, suddenly my umbrella got stuck on a branch and tore._

"… _you have a hole…." he muttered trying to surpress his laughter. Holding it down I peered angerly at it, then looking back at Kakashi._

"_I think I'm cursed or something… what do you think?"_

"_I think you should come under my umbrella." he offered. I almost declined but thought of the warmth._

"_Ok, good thing I'm thin or else we both wouldn't fit under it…. Where did you get yours by the way, I love the design?" I asked._

"_I don't remember… we'll go serching for another one for you." _

"_Yeah… and a new jacket…" I muttered._

"_Here take mine." he put his vest thingy on me. It actually did help a lot._

"_Thanks." I grinned. He smiled, then I fell into a lake._

_I swallowed a little water and came back up coughing. Ew, lake water… gosh, I did have a curse huh? Kakashi was walking on the surface of the water laughing his ass off. I glared at him and grabbed his ankle, by pulling I threw off his chakara balance and he dropped into the water with me. _

_He came up, I didn't expect him to still be laughing. My bad mood was erased by his amazingly great mood. That man seemed to always throw me off balance. My teeth were chattering as I laughed too, just because. _

_His hand found my wrist, his other found my waist. I thought he wanted to dance in the water or something. But his face told a different story._

_He was holding me in the water while the rain blinded us. I grinned at him through my cloudy vision. The rain didn't seem to phase him at all, he just kept staring at me. For some reason I had an urge to take his mask off. _

_Slowly my fingertips forced themselves under the cloth, and delicately I pulled it down reveling his beautiful fair face. My eyes caught his coral lips. Without a thought we both pressed our lips together, full force. It was indescribable, the felling of excitement burning through my veins. Sweet, yet so extremely powerful and overwhelming. _

_I couldn't control my hands which tangled in his wet snowy hair. His hands strayed to my hips so he could pull me closer. We were twisting into each other it seemed._

_After a moment my brain started to comprehend what was going on. Harshly I pushed him away, he flew a little and landed on top of the water. The confused look on his face was unnerving and made my stomach twist into knots. I quickly go out of the water and started running away. Millions of thoughts were racing through my head, I couldn't force them out. The feeling that was still lingering in my stomach didn't put my mind to ease either. I quickly rushed through the forest, I didn't even care where I was going, as long as I was going away. _

_I was regaining my original concepts. The rain and adrenalin rejuvenating my brain. Men are not something I need. Actually it was quite the opposite. They are needy, bothersome and cause nothing but pain in the end. For the first time since I was a tiny girl I sort of felt like crying. That welling feeling in my throat. Because, for the first time in my life I had hit rock bottom. _

_Crying was not an option. I stopped running and punched a tree, it crashed to the ground. It seemed so quiet. Just me and the rain. It was horrible. How could I let myself do that, it was cruelty to myself. _

_I sat down to cool off and think about what I was going to do. Just thinking about it was stressing me out. I was definitely miles from the village, and hopefully Kakashi. Slowly I breathed in and out trying to regain my calm mind. I could still smell him._

"_ARG!" I punched another tree after trying to calm down. "THIS ISNT WORKING!" I yelled at the tree that creaked and cracked._

_The pouring sky started to lighten into morning, though the dreary clouds didn't cease much. I was sitting under a homemade shelter that I made personally out of the trees I punched, not as much as I hoped for but better then nothing. _

_Lightening cracked the sky and the thunder caused my ears to ring. I looked at my mangled knuckles that were full of blisters and scabbing. _

_For a moment nothing happened, I just laid there in the mud. Then suddenly I heard footsteps disturbing the pretty rain. I looked around and saw a big flash of green a bit away. Guy?_

_I stood up and sauntered over to him, he looked to be searching for something._

"_What the hell are you doing all the way out here?" I asked brushing my tangled hair with my fingers._

"_Jeeze! We've had the search squad out all night looking for you!" Guy stopped to whistle really loud. It was worse then the thunder. _

"_Ow!" I covered my ears._

"_You have to come back. Everyone has been looking frantically for you. Why did you run away?" he asked pulling me into a friendly hug._

"_I just felt like camping out. No big deal. I wasn't running away ." I chuckled and we pulled away._

"_Kakashi said you ran away from him and disappeared." _

"… _Who listens to him?" I asked a bit angry. My mood was no longer a good one. I finally forgot about what happened._

"_The hokage I guess…." Guy muttered. We started running back home._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_Well, I got yelled at by the hokage. But I also got paid so I was pretty content. I went home and spent some quality time with boo, food, video games, music and bed. It was a nice lazy day. I slept from noon till 8:30. Someone was rapping at my door._

"_Hey homie don't be so lonely." rapping horribly. _

"_Who is it?!" I yelled annoyed and pushed myself off my couch. A dude cleared his throat on the other side of my door._

"_Anbu." he muttered, being serious. I swung open my door._

"_What the hell do you guys want now?" I rubbed my eyes._

"_Your uniform and mask mame. Tomorrow at six o' clock sharp someone will meet you in front of the hokage office." he bowed, handed me the folded outfit and crap and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I coughed at the smoke and waved my hand to get the shit outta my face._

"_Thanks…" I muttered slamming my door and throwing the stuff on the coffee table. Quickly I fell back to sleep._

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

"_Mew! Mew!" Boo was pawing my face gently trying to wake me up. _

"_I'll feed you went my soup goes…." I muttered turning around in my blankets. Wait… When did I get blankets? I was still sleeping on my couch…. But I used to not have blankets…. Oh well._

_I stretched and looked at my clock. It was five in the morning. Good, I had time to get ready. Rushing slightly I jumped in the shower, ate a quick breakfast in the nude and pulled on my new job uniform. I stared at my bunny Anbu mask for a moment and laughed to myself. How cute._

_I was a little bit late. Only by a minute but of course I got scolded for it. The man in the Anbu mask wasn't very nice. _

"_Put on your mask you stupid ass!" He ordered. Though I wanted to drop kick him I did what I was told. He paced for a moment then decided to open his big fat mouth again._

"_You are at the bottom ranks! So you better act like it!" he got behind me and pushed me foreword, "Fat ass! Were going to the hokage to get your report." This wasn't going to last long. I took a step foreword and stopped. The guy tried to shove me again, only to find I wouldn't budge._

"_Wow, I guess I do need to loose some weight, considering I'm too heavy for you to push me." I grinned. Again he tried to move me, this time running into me with some chakara thing. didn't work._

"_You little shit!" he yelled pushing his whole body weight against me. My footing let go and I ran out of the way of his body. He fell to the dirt._

_The guy and I finally made it to the Hokage office. It was very hard not to laugh considering the guy told me not to laugh or show any emotion in front of the hokage._

"_Here is her folder to give to Hiroshima. Put her in a strict group. She'll need it…" Hokage said glancing at me. The guy was facing the other way looking at my paperwork. I slowly lifted my mask so the Hokage could see my mouth, I stuck my tongue out at the guy. Of course the Hokage laughed. The guy turned around to see what happened. Both of us declined anything happening. _

_Then I picked my nose. _

"_You have a spider on your back sir, shall I get it?" I asked politely. He nodded, grumbled and went back to reading over my crap. There was no spider of course, instead I wiped a booger on his back. Hokage sama cracked up. _

"_What is so funny sir?" Anbu dude asked._

"_Yes sir what is so hUmorous…" My voice cracked at the u, it was hard but I was keeping cool._

_We finally made it out of the office, I was lead to the back of the village where a big underground tunnel was hidden. The guy broke the jutsu hiding it and we walked through. He glanced over at me._

"_I'm putting you with the hardest man to pass. Your going to need five miracles to pass him." He boasted about the guy. "He's really cool but always late." _

"_I don't care." I muttered a bit irritated that this guy was suddenly trying to be nice to me. I hate two sided people. _

"… _here we are…" He opened a wooden door and we were in what looked like a lounging room. There were random doors on all the walls which looked to be made of stone. Slowly I looked at all the people grouped together, chatting away. A few turned to look, others didn't pay any mind to me._

_My eyes landed on a certain man, it seemed he was being swallowed by the couch, his eyes intently set on his little orange book. I tried my best to avert my gaze from that one silver head that popped out of the whole bunch of brown and black. It was difficult but I managed to do it. I was lead through another door where I saw people sparing. _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"_Hiroshima sama." The Anbu dude bend down on one knee. This Hiroshima guy had harsh looking black eyes and had tan insanely scarred skin, his black hair was tied back in a high ponytail. I wasn't going to lie, he was pretty hot. _

"_Is this the new addition to our group?" Hiroshima asked._

"_Yes sir," He paused standing up. "this is her paperwork," he handed the paperwork to the hottie. I grinned under my mask thinking of the tings I did to that dude._

"_Stop smiling." Hiroshima muttered looking over the paper. "Leave." He told to the dude waving his hand at the door._

"_How do you know I'm smiling." I made a gross face._

"_I can hear your skin wrinkle. Stop making faces, its annoying…." He read some more and looked up at me. "You aren't a team worker, you don't follow orders, you think only of yourself. Crude, rude, sloppy, childish, irresponsible. What kind of a woman are you?"_

"_Wow, way to bring up my self esteem." I laughed. "I'm one of a kind, that's what." _

"_And why did the Hokage put you in. I wonder if Danzo even knows about this." The guy sighed. _

"_Either way I was sent here to be put into the 'Black ops' or whatever…" I put my hands behind my head and rocked back and forward. Hiroshima sighed again and sat back into his chair._

"_Ok… well. As of right now we have one opening with one of our hardest captains. So far there is only him and one other boy, the other one dropped out of the force because of this captain. I've heard rumors that you are somewhat affiliated with him, Hatake Kakashi?"_

"_WHAT!?" if I had milk in my nose it would be all over Hiroshima. "Are you kidding me? It's like the Hokage intentionally sets this shit up for me or something… You cant put me somewhere else?" I pleaded. Absentmindedly he shook his head._

"_I'm in charge of placing people and that's the only place you can be, all the other groups are already filled up… now get out of my sight." He shoed me away with his hand, I didn't budge. _

"_Place. Me. Somewhere. Else." I demanded stomping my foot. His eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his head._

"_Did you just order me. To do something for you?" laughter filled the room, he was crazy._

"_I refuse to be with that lazy ass shit head." I told him straight out._

"_Watch your tongue or I'll cut it off. You are not a citizen and essentially you aren't free from here unless the Hokage says so." _

"_I said get me out of that squad!"_


	15. away

_Hello loves. Well I finally finished a crappy drawing of Henteko on my Deviantart. it's the Halloween version that I started on Halloween. If I actually owned my own pen-tablet then it would take like a day and be waaay better, but I used my friends whenever I went over to her house and it took fooorreeever. _

_Yeppers peppers. But I am getting my own tablet for x-mas and I will start drawing kakaxhente pics. Blah blah blah. And yeah. Have funnn reading about sexy shit ^.^_

_Song: Sex Dwarf- soft cell (I like the christain death cover better but I cant find it anywhere)_

_.com/watch?v=g3MtaVS60eY_

_My DA :D_

_.com/_

_*God p.o.v…. or omniscient, whatever…*_

_The groups of men were in the lounge talking._

"_That girl was weird. What's up with that rabbit mask. That will definitely get her killed in battle, like a big red dot saying 'kill me I'm stupid!'." one guy named Hibiki laughed. His friends agreed and laughed as well. _

"_Do you hear arguing?" Dai-kun asked. The room went silent and they heard the girl yelling on the other side of the door. Suddenly there was a big explosion and pebbles shattered from the wall that used to connect the lounge to Hiroshima's office. Both the girl and Hiroshima flew out with the rubble, Hiroshima had her by the throat for a moment. The next moment he flew from her, she had kicked him in the chin. Supper quick she picked up some of the rubble from the explosion and chucked it at him. One pebble hit his shoulder and drew blood like a bullet would._

_Hiroshima attacked her managing to punch her in the stomach, a small cough of blood didn't seem to phase her, she tripped him and elbowed him in the nose, consequently his nose started to spout blood._

_*Henteko p.o.v.* _

_I elbowed the dick in the nose, he seemed to be in a state of shock. We both fell to the ground and I kept punching him in the face, that was until I was pulled away. Hiroshima didn't look so good. I didn't struggle with whoever had me in a weak neck lock. My grin was sufficient enough to piss Hiroshima off and lunge at me. I was about to kick the guy holding me when the guy turned us around so he would get the force of the attack._

"_What the hell are you doing dude!?" I tried to get him to let go but he seemed to have strong arms. That's when a certain smell entered my nose. A strong forest, cinnamon scent. "Calm down." He whispered. Oh that did not calm me down. Knowing I was pressed up against him made me crazy. Both good and bad kind of crazy, put together you get an angry confused crazy which I was. Kakashi ended up on the floor._

"_Don't touch me!" I pointed an accusing finger at him. Slowly he nodded and stood up keeping his hands in front of him in a defensive manner. _

_Hiroshima was escorted to the hospital to get his nose and face repaired. The Hokage personally made a trip down here just to yell at me. The whole platoon watched me get scolded. He even grabbed my mask and threw it on the ground in anger. I wish he hadn't cause it made me laugh, which made him madder. He took me into a secluded room way down a big hall to talk to me more personally._

"_I know what happened between you and Kakashi. He told me everything," He started, my face twisted into anger. How could he!? He told on us!!_

"_What the hell is wrong with him how could--!" I boomed. Anger flooded though me. _

"_He only told me, so we could find you. If you don't start behaving though, everyone is going to know!"_

"_You wouldn't!" I gasped._

"_I would!" "Your evil!" I glared._

"_So are you!" he accused. I couldn't help but laugh._

"_Fine, ugh! Why did you put me here anyways!?"_

"_So you could earn money to pay rent, you do not belong in a flower shop selling and watering plants…" He muttered, thinking about it and shivered at all the mayhem I would cause. Dead plants for days._

"_Why do I have to be put in with him though? That's the only problem I have." I groaned. _

"_You'll find strength and learning comes from things you hate the most. You need to sort over your problems and confront him with it too." Hokage said sounding all wise and stuff for once. I nodded._

"_Your right, I need to stop running away… I hope you didn't record that or something…" I looked around for a tape recorder. It was my utmost hate to say that I was wrong, I was never wrong. _

"_Don't worry haha" He chuckled and we walked out of the room._

"_Better watch out though," He muttered "Hiroshima is going to be pissed he lost to a girl, he's very sexist." _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I introduced myself to my new platoon. A lot of the guys laughed at my mask._

"_Hey, at least I'm not cliché and shit." I grinned. The group fell silent, then a few whispers went about. Kakashi started laughing hysterically. Everyone stared._

"_Sorry, remembered something funny…" He said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. _

"_What did you remember?" a guy called Ai asked._

"_Had to do with ducks…" He chuckled. The room was silent with wonder._

"…_Heeeeeeyyyy! don't make fun of me!" I pointed. Wow, that was a anger breaker._

"_What happened?"_

"_I wanna know!"_

"_Don't tell them!" I yelled, I caught myself grinning and put my face back to the way it should be. Angry. _

_Eventually they let the secret be and everyone went back to what they were doing in the first place. I sat down on the couch next to Kakashi. Ugh how awkward._

"_Hey…" I muttered awkwardly scratching my neck._

"_Yeah… we need to--" he started_

"_Talk…" I finished. Nodding he put his book back into his vest thing. "Where to?" I asked._

"_Somewhere more private."_

"_That doesn't sound scary…" I muttered. We walked into the training room, it was empty._

_Ugh. I hate serious talks. Specially ones on this type of issue._

"_I'm sorry if I did something to piss you off…" He started._

"_Naw, I'm just screwed up in the head and am relationship challenged." I laughed trying to lighten the mood. didn't seem to work on him._

"_Well either way, I didn't mean for you to run. And I apologize for telling the Hokage, but you ran and I got scared cause I couldn't find you--"_

"_It's understandable. I'm not even sure why I ran…" I muttered. _

"_Fear maybe? You pushed me pretty hard." He started to take the top of his Anbu uniform off, uhhh… why?_

"_What are you doing?!" I asked wondering why he was taking his clothes off. He lifted his shirt and showed me a huge bruise. Holy fuck!_

"_Haha, you sure do get strong when your angry." he chuckled._

"_Oh fuck! I'm so sorry!" it was a bit difficult to look at the bruise rather then his finely toned body. Tentatively I touched the purple flesh lightly, I felt his body automatically flinch back at my cold fingers, but then let my cold hand rest on his chest._

"_Why are you so cold?" He asked. I shrugged._

"_Cause I'm a corpse." I chuckled and looked around. I pressed my masked face to his in a masked kiss. He laughed loudly._

"_That was cheesy." he bent over in laughter. _

"_So is your ass!" I admitted "I didn't get mad this time. It's a new record!" I smiled. _

"_You're the strangest thing I ever seen."_

_My first day in the Anbu was over. Already I beat one of the higher ups up. So instead of training tomorrow I get to go somewhere else. Everyone picked on me too because I was the only girl. But it doesn't matter much to me. _

_Kakashi lead me out into the forest where he told me some of the rules made by just the members. Like "Everyone has to know everyone." _

"_Tomorrow, or whenever you come back your going to have to get up in front of everyone and introduce yourself, as well as take off your mask." Kakashi explained, walking with his hands in his pockets. I nodded._

"_Doesn't sound too hard."_

"_Oh, don't underestimate. They will want to drill every detail out of you, and believe me they will. But it is strictly forbidden to tell anyone out of the group or you die. Even if you get expelled from Anbu, they will know and come kill you." _

"_wow… that's a bit harsh.."_

"_no it aint… believe me. One guy fucked a horse." _

"_Wow! Can you be telling me this?"_

"_Yeah, your in the group." he gave me a duh look._

"_Oh… right." it felt weird belonging somewhere for once. Kakashi changed the subject._

"_Hey, that Halloween festival is in a few weeks are you still not going?" he asked._

"_I might go. There's nothing else to do is there?"_

"_Not really, I'm even going to help finish up setting up tomorrow."_

"_Ok then. Who are you going with?" I asked, expecting him to have someone to go with already. _

"_You." he said grinning at me. I felt my face getting red without my consent. Casually I swept my hair into my face… even though my high cut bangs were in the way. Kakashi looked at me, I turned, he tried to look at my face again._

"_What's wrong?" he asked._

"_Nothing!" I laughed trying to play it off. "I'm following a Nat in the air."_

"_There are no nats.." he muttered looking around. Fuck! Then he jumped at me. I was deffinatly not expecting it._

"_What are you doing!?" I pushed myself back barely missing his clutches. My hair flew out of my face._

"_Your blushing!" he yelled happily._

"_Am not!"_

"_Are too!" He was almost centimeters from grabbing onto my uniform. I flew back again, so did he, we kept an equal distance, it was very amusing. We went for miles, me running away and him trying to catch me. _

_We were deep into the forest, still running, enjoying my little escape plan that I was thinking in my head._

_Abruptly my foot go stuck to a root and I did a face plant into the ground. Kakashi who was right behind me did not expect me to fall and almost tripped over me. I was laughing my ass off._

"_Wow, hours of running through the forest and you trip on a root." Kakashi chuckled putting his hand out to help me up._

"_Course, what else would have happened." Why be mad, It was funny after all._

_Kakashi Didn't let go of my hand after he helped me up. Carefully he wiped some dirt off my cheek. _

"_Can I kiss you?" he asked. A small smile formed on my face and I reached for his mask. His hand caught my wrist._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Can I kiss you?" he asked again_

"_Yeah, what do you think I was doing?"_

"_Your not going to hit me again are you?" he asked looking at me seriously. I just about peed my pants._

"_No, of course I'm not." I giggled. He smiled and looked around for anyone in the premises. Not a soul. He pulled down his mask and pressed his warm soft lips to mine. It felt like ice was melting inside of me._

_Carefully he pulled me closer, I held him around the neck. We stood there for a long time not moving, letting the wind move us instead. My body felt insanely warm and I could feel my face turn red._

_He pulled back slowly and looked at me with his one eye._

"_You blush a lot, haven't you ever kissed a guy before?" He asked._

"_Yeah, but he wasn't as hot as you." I smiled. He kissed me again. A little peck this time._

"_You're my first." He admitted. Wow! that's insane._

"_Really?! Holy shit. That must have been a sucky first kiss." I laughed. _

"_Actually it told me not to be easy." He muttered. For the second time in the day I almost peed my pants laughing. _

_We walked back home slowly, enjoying the cold night. He walked me up to my door and we kissed goodnight. _

_Soon I was laying in bed thinking again. I got myself into a big mess, with a man non the less. You would think I would learn from my last encounter. Where would I go? Maybe Konoha wasn't the right place for me. Maybe I was meant to be a loner that lived off the life of the forest. The thoughts just kept striking the sides of my head hard. I knew I should just stay and have a fun time. Not care what my past told me. But it was very difficult when I kept being pecked at my annoying thoughts._

"_Fuck! I can never get it right!" I yelled smashing a hole in my wall. My hands found their way to my face. My goodness I was a deranged, mental case. _

_I locked my door and readjusted my backpack. My katanas were strapped securely on my back under my pack. The hokage's light was still on so I decided it would probably be smart to tell him I was leaving. Grudgingly I started up the stairs, stopped, thought some more, started to go back down. "Damn it!" I yelled and ran the rest of the way up the stairs, making up my mind._

"_Good evening Henteko, what's going on?" He seemed aware of my flushed angry face. I was so torn at what to do._

"_I don't know…." I muttered, my hand still on the door that I flung open so dramatically. _

"_You don't know?" He questioned taking a wiff from his pipe._

"_I mean… fuck. I'm leaving. I might be back I might not…" I managed to spit out._

"_Why are you leaving? Did the Ambu piss you off or something?" He asked his face turning to a surprised frown._

"_Naw. I just. I'm loosing my touch. I need to get out. Sure, it was nice to be able to have my back covered and feel safe. This village was very fun. But I cant help feel that I have lost my tact. I've been getting to close to people and I need to take a break…" I muttered. don't know why I just randomly decided to tell the Hokage my whole story. But he seemed to understand. _

"_Is it Kakashi?" he suddenly asked. My body shuttered at the name and I felt butterflies go crazy in my stomach., that's how I knew I had to go. He gave me a strange look._

"_No. nothing to do with Kakashi." I laughed. "Well I'll see you around." _

"_Is that a cat in your shirt?"_

"_Yeah, that's boo. Shes coming too… hehe rhyming…" I chuckled and closed the door. Instead of running down all the steps I took the easy way out and jumped off. Boo didn't seem to like it that much. _

_I couldn't stop running. Trying to get away, forcing myself not to look back. I ran into Guy on my way back and I almost started crying. That dude was so funny. But I had to tell him goodbye without actually telling him goodbye. Because if I had he would definitely follow me._

_The cold winter air felt refreshing and the starry sky was welcoming. Finally I felt home, not cramped up in a warm house where I couldn't breathe. And the stress, the stress was gone. No rules, no regulations. All my troubles have melted away. Now all I needed was another mask and I would be put back into my old way, aside from my little companion._


	16. Back to the good ole days

_**Hey guys, ^.^ well I actually spit out a good chapter thanks to hizou-chan. Thanks :D I love you!**_

_**So me and Hizou did a shit load of editing and managed to create a good work of art for you guys horray!**_

_**Yay for flying skittles… deft people crack me up….**_

_**Japanese music this time :D**_

_**Bokublahblahblah (to long to spell…) by ali project. ENJOY BITCHES!**_

_**.com/watch?v=igGL8TJ7RGw**_

_Days and days I walked till I found another village. It was a peaceful place full of a lot of old people and more children. There where only two restaurants, one was packed with people the other had a few older costumers. My gut told me to eat at the not crowded place so I did. I stuffed my face with bowls of rice, miso soup, tempura and udon till I threw up… then I ate some more. Boo sat on my lap feasting on shrimp tempura though I stole her breading and at it myself. _

_After Boo and I finished up we set out to look at the little nic-nack shops. One that I found particularly appealing was a store of occult things. Lots of herbs and potion crap was scattered around in a tasteless fashion throughout the store. Everything looked old and dusty. A creepy lady sat at the front desk stirring something together and putting it in a package, maybe medicine? She greeted me with a hoarse hello._

"_Hi, um I'm trying to find a nice mask and maybe a cloak or cape to keep me warm. Would you happen to know where I could find such things?" I asked. _

"_Oh yes!" She croaked practically jumping out of her seat to assist me find the things I was looking for. _

_I followed her over to a rack of different clothing and cloaks that I failed to notice before. She showed me a nice black fur lined cloak, the inside was deep red velvet. The outside was supposedly made out of a thin layer of baked, weaved spider web which made it water resistant and almost impenetrable. I was bought, had to have it. It was so beautiful and felt so nice how could I not buy it? I still have so much money left over from my first job. _

"_Where are your masks at?" I asked._

"_Well, they aren't masks that many would actually wear. They are cursed you see." She lead me into the back of the shop into a dark room. The light flickered on and a semi large glass case shone dully. Two rows of masks glimmered sinisterly under the glass. I peered in with a pang of curiosity. One that caught my eye was a greenish gray pastel color. Horns decorated the top along with rabbit ears. The eyes were cast up in an evil glare, the mouth was lined with sharp teeth in a demented grin._

"_Mine!" I pointed at the green rabbit mask and looked at the old hag_

"_That is one of the bad ones. It sucks spiritual energy from others around the wielder of the mask. It brings good luck to greedy, lustful, gluttonous people--" I looked down at Boo who seemed to give me a 'that's you' look. _

"_Yeah, that sounds like me." I grinned. "how much is it?"_

"_For you…. Two thousand yen."_

"_seriously? that's it?"_

"_Yep. Ive been wanting to get rid of this thing." She opened the glass case and handed it to me. A strange feeling came over my body._

"_Wow… this thing is powerful…" I muttered examining it in my hands. _

"_Yes it is, be careful." she warned. I grabbed a pretty black and green paper umbrella that I spotted on my way to the back and went to pay for my crap. The old lady watched me on my way out._

_Content with my fat stomach and new items I pulled the cloak on as well as the mask and started on my way out of the village. The old lady watched me a bit solemn as I left. Maybe she was worried about the mask. Either way I was excited to be warm and hidden for once in a long while._

_Day slowly dipped down behind the horizon. Boo and I were hungry for dinner, so I slowed my pace and took off my eye patch to searched through the millions of leaves. Quickly I scanned the area for any edible plant or animal._

_A deer was eating grass not to far away. A very meaty looking deer. Quietly I pulled my quivering katana out from my back. My eye locked on the prey and my legs bent in preparation. Suddenly I sprung into the air, the air whistling past me, it didn't even know I was there till the blade sliced through the skin. Good eating tonight. I had potatoes that I bought from the village and a nice fat deer to eat. Boo was excited to eat again, though she wanted to eat it raw I wouldn't let her. She had to wait like the rest of us… well me… till it was done, and suffer through the great burning meat smell too. The fire crackled and danced playing shadows on the trees. My ipod was dead due to lack of plugs, but I was comfortable listening to nature. Boo snuggled on my shoulder, wrapping her long tail around my neck like a fur scarf . It was very peaceful and comfortable. In the middle of the night I heard laughter. Drunk laughter. More than one person. Boo's hair was raised, her back arched she looked perfect for a Halloween picture, she growled softly. She jumped behind me as the voices got louder. Definitely coming out way. A small group of men came upon my little campfire. A chunky bald guy with light colored eyes and smelt like alcohol seemed to be the ring master, the one on the left had long hair tied in a ponytail. The last guy had shoulder length choppy hair._

"_Looky here, a little girl and a cat. How cute!" a bald guy laughed. His three other friends laughed with him, Boo growled louder and hissed, one of the guys jumped back and went to grab her. I grabbed his hand inches away from my baby. _

"_Don't touch my baby." I broke a finger, his loud cracked scream filled my ears. I let go and pushed the guy away, he fell in the dirt._

"_You want a drink little miss?" A tall lanky guy with short brown hair asked. "I would love a drink." I smiled sweetly. The guy handed me the bottle after taking another gulp himself. I downed half the thing and started to feel a little buzz. Boo hissed as one of the guys lunged at me. "Lets have a kiss!" He yelled. I jumped into the trees taking Boo with me and pushing her into my shirt. My two katanas were out and shimmering with the lust to kill. I dropped down on the tall one landing on his shoulders I quartered him. The one who lunged at me came at me with his own flimsy cheap sword. I sliced it and him down the middle. "HOLY SHIT!" the bald guy started running. I caught him by his shirt and hacked his head off, The last guy I let run away to spread bad rumors about me. "My collection has been neglected lately…" I muttered picking up the bald guys head and plucking out a pretty grayish green eye out The others were boring colors and shapes. I washed the eye off with water and gently rubbed it in a special preserving salt and stuck it in my eyeball pouch. Usually they were kept in jars but I couldn't afford the space at the moment. Boo mewed and jumped out of my shirt. She stretched and went over to the leftover meat and started to knaw on it. I feel asleep again. The morning sun rose and I found that I was surrounded by a group of people in black. It was a bit startling. "What the fuck!?" I yelled jumping up and grabbing my katana. Five guys and three girls. "Henteko Hideki?" one of the guys asked. "Yes…?" I questioned a bit frightened. "We would formally like to ask you to become apart of our Ninjitsu cult. We are a band of wandering ninja that kill for a living. In essential traveling assassins who stick together." The guy explained. Well, gosh that had to be the stupidest thing I ever heard of. Running around killing people for no reason, where was the sense in that? "How do I join?" I asked__**,**__ grinning. Boo jumped into my arms. "Just have to follow with the pack." One girl said. She had thick black eyeliner around her eyes, making her appear half panda and black just about everything else. How gay, at least add some variety. I mean I was in all black but at least it was vinyl and fishnet. "Ok.. I guess. So where you guys going right now?" I yawned packing up my stuff while they stood and stared at me. I must say the majority of them were pretty homely and dressed like assassin wannabes. If they were real assassins they should at least look the part… normal. "Were going to the mist village. We have a job to take care of." some other guy muttered. "Ok, well that sounds fun." I tied up my Doc Martins and stuffed Boo into my jacket pocket. __JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ__ We traveled for two days through mountains and the same ole forest sights. They had to stop four times to rest and eat a day. It was pretty pathetic for assassins. Plus the bitching by that cliché girl. Finally we made it to the village hidden in the mist. I must say we stood out like a bunch sore thumbs. "So you guys got a job, I'll let you guys take care of that. I'm gonna go train or something just outside of the village." I nodded to the foggy forest. "Ok. Be careful." The boss like guy said. "Sure…" I walked off into the spooky forest. I managed to get a new battery for my ipod. Love Song by The Cure was playing. Instinctively. I started dancing__**,**__ the mist following me like twisted vines with____every move I made. My mind started to wander. The dark mist seemed to focus my head on things that made me angry or sad. Kakashi's face entered my head. After weeks of forcing that thought away I hoped it would have been it was erased by now. 'Spose not. It wouldn't leave. I swatted at the image trying to force it away. Soon I was on the floor, yelling and punching the air, trying to dismember the thick fog. Hours went by till I was found by my little "cult". I calmed down before any of them started asking questions. "That guy's face was priceless." The girl Mayu laughed. "I know, we just slashed him up and splosh!" Taiki laughed. The group laughed at their kills. We were in a little hole in the wall village drinking sake and eating udon. Woop de doo. The whole eight of them killed a few people, amazing!! Note the sarcasm. But they are rumored to be high class assassins. "Ok, Henteko. You get your first mission. Three days from now we have a job, three people we have to kill. Since your rumored to be so powerful you get the biggy. And you can take Hiroto with you in case you need back up. The rest of us will take care of the other two. One is a Kyuubi kid." Taiki said taking a shot of sake._

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL__We walked again for three days. Though it could have taken half a day if we ran and didn't have to rest constantly, because of the stupid girls and few guys who got tired of a little walking and who refused to stay up all night._

_We entered the desert . I was getting sunburnt the first fifteen minutes into the walk. There were a few sparse trees marking the end of the forest, they seemed parched of water and dried from the unforgiving sun. I pulled out my paper umbrella, which was tired to my backpack Thank god I was prepared for sunlight. We walked till the sun went down. Then we took shifts guarding. I slept through my shift In the morning we went back to walking. They were whining about water the whole time. It was to the point where I was going to kill one and make them drink __the__ blood to shut the hell up. After four hours of bitching we finally came across the village__**,**__ hidden in the sand. "Henteko. Your ordered to kill a high class Anbu leader…" Taiki explained their mission to everyone. "Wait… we need two more kills. Henteko you take this guy too." He handed me two papers with info on them. It was hard to believe these little bitches could kill so cleanly and not get caught. I ventured into the city, of course I was stopped by the guards asking me why I had come to the village. "I'm trying to find these men. I owe them… money you could say." I gave them only the pictures. "Oh. I know him. He lives right down there, second house to the left. And him I don't know." He gave me info on the Anbu man. Casually I walked up to the Anbu guys house, pushed my boobs up and pulled my shirt up so my thin waist could be seen and pulled the collar down so my cleavage was popping out. I removed my mask and petted my hair down. The man answered. He had long black hair and tan skin, he had cold aqua blue eyes, and I wanted them. Reminded me of Hiroshima, same evil eyes and everything. He looked down at me and a small smile spread across his face. "Can I help you miss?" He leaned against the doorframe, attempting and being efficient at looking seductive. "Um. I'm just saw you the other day. I was just wondering… if your single?" I asked looking shyly at my feet. My voice was soft and girly. "Actually yes I am. Are you a fan girl?" "You have fan girls?" I gasped putting my hand to my mouth in expression. "A few. But none as pretty as you." He invited me in and I took it. Or rather he took my bait. "Well, you're very hot, if you don't mind me saying." I managed a forced blush and I giggled. God, I was making myself sick. How do men like these types of girls? "Thanks, your quite a beauty yourself. Would you like some tea…. Or something else?" he sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "What might that something else be?" I forced myself to be redder and bit my nails. He forced me to face him, then without any warning he shoved his tongue into my mouth. I went along with it and started to undress him. He took my shirt off. That's when I went in for the kill. I pulled my hidden dagger out of scabbard____on my thigh. He saw it coming and pushed me away. I caught myself on the wall and stuck to it with chakara. "The fuck!?" He yelled. "I like bondage." I grinned using my normal deep voice. He glared. "Who sent you!?" "I dunno, I take orders from my boss." I lunged at him and managed a nice gash in his arm. He did some sand jutsu which wrapped around my limbs and held me like glue. My dagger dropped to the floor. My wrists and ankles were being crushed. "Now. You will fulfill your duty as a woman." _


	17. back to the new days

I'm SORRY!!! I MENT **BIJUU** NOT KYUUBI!!

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!

And also sorry for taking so long to bring this one out. I was waiting for my editor but for some reason her email didn't send so I'm just editing myself this time… :o so it might not be as elaborate or detailed as last chapter… 

Oh I'm thinking about making a Xemnas story too.

It's ok though… yeah, so time for funny stuff. So me and my friend Kellie got kinda drunk last Saturday. And we were walking down the street after the party. And she goes "I'm scared of cops." and I go "Haha why?" cause I'm dumb. She stated why it was illegal and I was all "oooo." then I said. "I heard breathing is the only way alcohol gets outta your system. So we started like huffing and puffing till we fell over. XD

Music- Schwefelgelb - My Pornoshow

.com/watch?v=VOqk4Rhjpm0

_He pulled his pants down reveling a very small pener. I couldn't help but laugh, and laugh and laugh. It was the smallest one I ever seen in my life. His anger exploded and I was slapped in the face, spit flew from my mouth and my nose started to spew blood._

"_You should probably grow a penis first buddy." I laughed, my ego not faltering._

"_Get on your knees bitch." I was forced down by the bonds and almost forced to do some nasty stuff. _

_In the midst of making gross faces I unleashed one of my coolest attacks of all. Its called telekinesis, practiced it when I was a kid. My dagger slowly started to float up, one second it was in the air. The next it was lodged through his bronchial tubes. He fell to the floor trying to breath. Within half a minute he was passed out, a few more seconds he was dead. My bonds dissinagrated and I fell to the floor._

"_Ow… that was scary and painful." I grinned readjusting my shirt and pulling an eye from the bastered. "Bye mini pini" I spat on the body and walked out the door. _

_JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ_

_I walked out of the house wiping a bead of sweat off my head, I was seriously considering suicide for a moment. Near by my katanas were hidden safely in a bush, I rummaged around in it and took hold of my babies, putting them where they belonged, on me. Then I looked around the big city for the next guy I needed to kill._

_I found the guy I was looking for. Some middle age fat dude with a balding head, he smelt like fish too...ew. Quickly I seduced him, took him behind a store and slashed his throat. Easy as pie. I walked out from behind the store whistling, and met up with the rest of the group. _

"_Anyone get hurt?"_

"_Kenta , died. We aborted our mission going after the __**Bijuu**___

"_I got slapped in the face." I laughed. They all looked at me strangely._

"_How did you get slapped in the face?"_

"_I called the Anbu guy's penis small and I was bound and he slapped me." I chuckled. The rest of cult didn't find it that funny, this is why I cant be friends with these fucks. _

"_We have another mission." Stupid jerks don't even want to talk about the funny things that happened in this mission!_

_Forget this crap. After next mission and pay I'm the hell out of here!_

_Of course it took a week and a half to get almost there only because of the stupid babies we had on our team. We rested about six miles away from the village, I chewed on a piece of grass and listened to them talk about killing tactics and how to drink blood without getting sick_

"_Boil it you stupid fucks!" I yelled getting fed up with their dense dim-witted skulls._

_In the morning we started walking again._

_The forest looked very familiar. Boo mewed happily from in my pocket, she was getting kinda big for a cat. I was tugged back and given a piece of paper by Mayu._

"_Ok, hide this and don't open it till your in a bathroom or something. I'll meet up with you so we can take care of our person" Taiki said. Putting it in my pocket I nodded. We walked another three miles and I noticed we were in the back of Konoha!_

"_Oh fuck." I muttered. "Wait, I cant go in there." I muttered putting my hands up. _

"_You have to. Or were going to kill you."_

"_You guys are douche bags." I muttered. "Whatever." I walked through the front gate. My team wanted to turn on me huh? Well that only deserves… ME TURNING ON THEM!!! IN YOUR FACE!_

"_Henteko!" The guard dudes smiled. I grinned and waved. I looked around for those cult assassin freaks. They were hidden about doing there own little thing. _

"_Gonna pee my pants!" I ran to the nearest public bathroom, slammed the stall shut and opened the paper. A picture of Kakashi was neatly printed on half the paper._

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed my ass off. They seriously thought I was going to kill Kakashi. Oooook._

_I walked out of the bathroom and looked around for the Kyuubi kid. A.K.A. Naruto. I used my crystal eye to spot him eating ramen with some brown haired guy that I noticed to be one of the teachers. In less then five seconds I was next to him, pulled him under my jacket and slithered away. The brown haired guy didn't even see me take him, he was too busy drinking from his bowl. _

_Naruto struggled for a while. We appeared in the Hokage office where I dropped him out of my shirt. He fell on his butt and fearfully tried to get away from me._

"_Who are you? Henteko?" Hokage asked standing up. Naruto ran to him. _

"_Yeah. Some assassins are in here trying to kill him," I pointed at Naruto. "Kakashi and someone else I didn't catch who. Someone strong though so they should be ok." I pulled my mask off to make sure they knew it was me._

"_Who is after who?" Hokage sama asked. _

"_I was assigned to kill of course Kakashi, some other guy, the boss was supposed to accompany me. And he kept trying to get in my pants…." I muttered._

"_So, let me get this straight? you left the village and became apart of an assassination group?" Hokage asked with a wtf look on his face. I giggled sweetly._

"_Just a little…."_

"_Your astonishing…." he muttered. "Go find Kakashi. He's probably being attacked. I'm going to call in the Anbu." He got up taking Naruto with him. I ran out of the building. I ran past the convince store and saw a silver head poking from behind the magazine rack. Quickly I sprung into the store. Then I saw Taiki staring at me. I gave him a wink and he smirked. _

_Kakashi didn't notice me while he was peeking at the porno, that is, until I tackled him._

"_HOLY FUCK!" He started to pull out a kunai to fight whoever attacked him._

"_Its me!" I whisper-yelled. _

"_Henteko?!" he yelled._

"_Shhh!" I put my finger to my mouth._

"_I was sent to assassinate you. The boss is outside and is trying to help me. Just go along with it ok? We can talk later." I pleaded. _

"_What? No, I want to talk now!" he said loudly._

"_You rather talk then save lives!?" I whispered angrily. He sighed._

"_Fine. What are we doing?"_

"_I'm seducing you. And then behind the shop that guy is gonna pop up and me and you are gonna wipe him off the face of the planet." I informed him. He nodded and helped me up._

"_So, behind the store maybe?" He grinned at me. Wow, what a good actor._

"_Anywhere." I slapped his butt. Man I've been wanting to do that._

"_WOW!" he seemed genuinely surprised. Taiki was watching, leaning against the wall, not looking suspicious at all, note sarcasm. _

_I lead Kakashi behind the store, I whispered gibberish into his ear. Suddenly we were surrounded. The whole group showed up._

"_Oh fuck…" I muttered. They were giving us the evil eyes._

"_Damn it Henteko."_

"_Hey, shut the fuck up. This aint my fault."_

"_Yes it is!" we stopped bicker when a loud crash was heard. A big herd of girls came running with pipes, swords and shit. Fan girls!_

"_What the hell?" Taiki asked. _

"_YOU DARE ATTEMPT TO HURT OUR LOVE!" they yelled it like a song. The big cult got beat senseless. Kakashi and I didn't have to do anything cept drag them out to the forest to get rid of them for good. _

"_Faggots…" I muttered lighting the pile of people on fire. _

"_Maybe the birds will eat them…" Kakashi muttered. I stared at him strangly._

"_That's pretty gross. Who knew you were so macabre." _

"_I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away for long." he said putting his hands in his pockets._

"_It really wasn't me. I was forced by these bastereds." I muttered._

"_Why not just kill them like when we killed that huge group back on our first mission?" he asked. We started walking away from the fire. "Or you cant beat them without me?" He had a clever look on his face._

"_I could have if I wanted to ok! I just… felt like… letting you in on the action."_

"_You put the village in danger... Oh well" He muttered scratching his head. _

"_Boo!" She jumped out of my backpack and onto my shoulder. _

"_Ah!" Kakashi feigned fright. I laughed at his cheesiness. _

_We ended up going back to my house after I retrieved my key from the hokage. No one in our village got hurt aside from a few scrapes and scratches on the fan girls. I made some tea and turned on some music. Kakashi locked my door and closed all my windows to take his mask off. His pale skin was a bit flushed._

"_You look sick." I muttered handing him his tea._

"_I have a small cold. Nothing big." he informed. We sat in silence for a moment. Of course I couldn't stop staring at him, and he wouldn't stop staring at me. It was annoying. _

"_Well… um… so.." I started._

"_You have a bad habit of running away from men I'm guessing." he smirked._

"_yeah… actually. More of being afraid of relationships but wanting one at the same time." I took a sip of my tea._

"_So… um. Well. Should we not be together then?" Kakashi asked. _

"… _I duno. Because I want to be… but I have brain damage."_

"_I don't mind brain damage." He piped up. _

"_Maybe we should just lay low for a while and--" a nock interrupted my talking. Kakashi put his mask up and I answered the door. _

"_A letter from the Hokage." an Anbu guy handed me a letter and disappeared with that annoying smoke. I slammed my door and ripped the letter open._

"_You have been temporarily dismissed from the Black opps organization untill further notice…." it spaced out a bit and I got a personal letter from Hokage. "You better like kids. You get to baby sit tomorrow!" ended with a smiley face. _

"_What the hell!?" I yelled. _

"_What?" Kakashi asked._

"_I get to baby sit a bunch of rotten kids. On my first day back!" I grumbled. He started cracking up._

"_Hope they don't die. You'd probably teach them how to make bombs!" Kakashi kept laughing._

"_Hey I wouldn't teach kids how to make bombs. Maybe how to use them but not make. I could get in a lot of trouble." I explained._

_*******************************************************_

"_What are we having for dinner?" Kakashi asked playing Nintendo 64 while I painted my toenails black… like my soul. Seems like everything was back to normal in less then forty five minutes._

"_Psh, what am I? Your wife?" I asked._

"_Maybe…." His eyes were glued to the screen, he was paying no attention to anything else. "Yes!" he got a level up or something._

"_Um… well what do you feel like eating?"_

"_Yakitori…" He mumbled._

"_You want me to make Yakitori?" I asked laughing._

"_Yes. And Miso and rice and carrot tempura…" _

"_What do I get out of the deal. I have to buy and cook the shit?"_

"_I'll buy you a present. A really good one. And I'll pay for the food…" He muttered. I thought for a moment. Wonder if he felt superior because he could make me cook._

"_hmm… well I guess. Only cause I'm in the cooking mood. Ok lets go to the store." I grabbed my wallet just in case he flaked out on me. _

"_Hold on. Let me beat this level." _

"_Pause it."_

"_Hold on."_

"_Pause it!_

"_Hold on!"_

"_PAUSE IT!"_

"_FUCK! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!"_

"_hehe that's what you get." I laughed and pointed at his dead game character._

"_Your going to pay for that." He grumbled getting up and looking at me with his beautiful face._

"_Sure sure." I grinned opening the door. He pulled me back into the house. The door flung shut. "What the hell!?" I yelled._

"_Told you, your gonna pay for that." He grinned jumping onto me and pinning me to the couch. _

"_Your one crazy muda fucka." I pushed him off and we rolled onto the coffee table breaking it. We rolled off the pile of broken wood and onto the carpet._

"_Yes I am." He grinned. His face lingered inches from mine, I wanted to kiss him really bad. It was almost a burning sensation on my lips wanting to quench with his touch. _

"_Hey, stop being a pervert and pretending to wrestle only to touch my butt and boobs…" I pushed him off smiling and dusted myself off. _

"_I was not doi--" he denied._

"_Shut up, don't lie." I started out the door for the second time, this time I didn't get attacked. _

_************************************************************************_

"_Ooo can we have cheesecake for dessert?" my hands snaked around a medium sized cheesecake. "Look its even on sale." I gave him puppy dog eyes. _

"_Are you seriously going to give me that look just so you get your way?" we stood there a second, I nodded vigorously. _

"_Pleassseeeee!" I really didn't wanna pay for the cheesecake. _

"_Fine!" he threw his hands up angrily. Jumping for joy I grabbed the cake and threw it in the basket. _

"_Yes!" I threw a hand up to accentuate._

"_Your going to get fat…" He muttered pushing the cart into another isle. Ok, did he seriously just say I was going to get fat? I started laughing hysterically._

"_How would you know!?" I yelled punching him in the arm._

"_Ow! What the hell!?" he rubbed his arm and glared at me._

"_I'm making you dinner and you call me fat? Your such a dick!"_

"_A big one." he laughed._

"_Your so weird." I rolled my eyes._

"_Your weird too." He insisted._

_Finally we got home with all the crap we needed. Though one of my bags broke on the way home. I got mad and crushed on of the cans of beer that fell. _

"_Hey! We paid for that!" _

"_I paid for the booze. Not you." he didn't seem to want to argue with me._

"_Let me open the door." He struggled with the key. Eventually I got fed up and grabbed the keys from him, dropped all my bags and opened the damn door._

"_Gah!" I was stressed out to the max. The red ninja was on its way to town, I could feel it. Us women have it hard._

"_Why are you so angry?" Kakashi asked helping me pick up my bags after setting his down inside. I groaned._

"_Red ninja…." _

"_Who's the red ninja?"_

"_Its brings very macabre and bloody scene whenever it comes." I walked in the house and started unloading the food._

"_Wow, how powerful is it?" he seemed concerned. _

"_Extremely. I cant control it. You should back out for a while when it gets here."_

"_It's that scary?"_

"_Oh, you have no idea." I almost started to laugh, but kept a hold on my stomach._

"_When is it coming?" he asked._

"_A few days…." I did the scary ghost fingers. _

"_I'll go tell the Hokage." He started for the door. _

"_Wait!" I grabbed his shirt and started busting up. "You don't get it!" I giggled._

"_What don't I get?"_

"_Nothing is going to happen to the village. Its not a person or anything."_

"_Then what the hell!?" he got a bit angry._

"_Its called a period." I started busting up. His face was priceless. _

"_Your gross!" he yelled making a gagging sound. He resumed unpacking and I just kept laughing._

_Dinner was made in a matter of 45 minutes. A long ass time if you ask me. I'm used to roasting things I catch on a stick, not this grilling, oven, stove crap. If this didn't taste good I was going to be pissed._

"_You have to work tomorrow don't you?" Kakashi asked. I nodded opening a can of beer._

"_Unfortunately. With stupid little kids non the less." Beer was refreshing, I drank it all in one big chug. _

"_Don't you ever get hangovers?"_

"_Naw. I used to drink A LOT. Now I'm immune to any hangovers or anything." I smiled and opened another can. _

"_What about liver damage?"_

"_Yeah. I probably have that." I laughed and started to eat. Kakashi took off his mask and started to eat as well. Same thing all the time. My eyes shifted from the food to his pallid skin. Food, face, food, face._

"_I need to piss!" I finally got fed up with myself and ran to the little girls room to wash my face and reapply my makeup. The mirror didn't make me feel any better. Big bags hung under my eyes which were bloodshot. My skin was a pasty white and my lips were a pale off white color. _

"_You ok?" Kakashi asked me. I nodded smiling._

"_Yeah, just a little tired." I grinned. _

"_Two more days till the Halloween festival. You going with me?"_

"_Sure. I don't see why not."_

"_better buy a costume or something."_

"_Hah!" I laughed. "I make my own shit." _

"_Ok then make something tomorrow." He smiled at me and took another bite of his food. _

"_Want a beer?" I asked._

"_I duno… ah what the hell I can have one."_

…_.. One turned to six…._


	18. Hello gray hairs

Sorry my Kaka lovers, I need to take a two week break. I'm very sleep deprived and shit K. I will not stop the story though, I promise. Just need to find my spark back. Because lately, the stories have been shit

But its ok!

. or is it?

But I do want to take a break, figure some more funny plot things out. Needs more action too…. All kinds of action… what?

Haha ok enough of my little rants here yah go.

Music: black flag- loose nut

.com/watch?v=aL_y-PsMpk0&feature=channel_page

I rose early, it was about five, Kakashi was passed out on my couch with a comforter over him, all thanks to me. I got him shitfaced again last night, only with a few beers too. Lightweights… you gotta love em.

-flashback-

"Yaah know," his head rolled a bit and he dropped his bottle on the table spilling it all over himself.

"What do I know?" I asked enjoying him being drunk. It was funniest shit ever.

"You are so coool. You don't even know-- and you know what else. Its nice to be able to walk around without my mask, wahts next? My underwear. Hey can I walk around yer house naked?" he asked and started to strip.

"That would not be a good idea. Because I would have to take pictures and post them all over the city." I took a sip of my beer laughing.

"Oh shit….that wouldn't be good…" His head rolled again and then he clunked out on my table.

-end flashback-

Good thing he had off today or else he would be in big trouble. It was strange out he seemed to have cocooned himself in the blanket. His leg was sticking out and his arm was hanging off the couch. He was clad only in boxers because in the middle of the night he, once again threw up all over himself.

I still had two hours till I had to leave. I sat on the floor and leaned against the vomit scented couch turning on my Nintendo 64. The noises of the game and my "Oh yeah! Oh no!" must have woken up the poor hangover ridden man.

"Where am I?" He turned onto his other side to see me.

"Morning. You don't need to get up yet. Its only five thirty." I told him. He groaned in protest to the noise.

"I'm never drinking again…" He held his head.

"Want some water?" I asked. He nodded. "Want some breakfast." He nodded again. "Want some monkey poop?" He shook his head. "Ok."

Being the nice little housewife I am, I went and retrieved his water and toast. Screw elaborate breakfasts on workdays. Who the fuck has the time?

"Thanks." He murmured sitting up and taking little sips of the water. I graciously went back to playing my game. He sat and watched for a bit. Then decided he wanted to play too. We played 007 for about half hour. Then Mario cart. Then we took turns on Zelda ocarina of time.

I peered at my clock.

"Gah, I gotta go. I'm gonna be late."

"Laters."

"See you, you gonna be here when I get home?" I asked, secretly hopeful.

"Probably. don't really wanna move and you have food in your fridge. Yum leftover yakitori." He smiled and I went out the door. Oh joy, babysitting.

"Ew…" Walking outside of my house I stepped in a huge pile of crap. It was like man made, purposely put there for me to step in it. I mean a big pile lined up in a big line…. What a dumb prank. Cant they think of anything more sophisticated. So instead of letting it ruin my day, I scraped the crap off my foot on the stair and started on my way. Stupid fan girls and/ or guys… whatever.

My skin was a light shade of blue due to the snow falling on the ground. I sneezed. Why did I forget my cloak on such a cold day?

"You look like a cat when you sneeze." I looked up and saw by bff, aka Guy.

"REWR!" I scratched his arm in a cat like gesture.

"Ow!" he grabbed his arm and glared at me.

"sowwy…" I muttered grinning. "Hey, when you gotta be at work?" I asked.

"Well… I have about ten minutes to spare, why?" he asked.

"It's freaking cold, lets grab some tea to go. My treat." After that assassin business I was pretty damn rich, though I didn't wanna tell anyone, due to the matter of it being illegal and whatnot.

Guy and I walked down the icy path, a small store was open and we went inside filling up two styrophome cups full of tea. My personal favorite is orange spice, I happily took some of mine, Guy on the other hand couldn't choose between all the tea flavors. Five minutes ticked by quickly.

"Ok. Guy pick a number between one and twenty." I muttered getting irritated.

"Seventeen." he said awaiting what I was gonna do. I counted to the seventeenth type and threw it at him.

"I gotta go, see you laters!" I grinned waving. Guy waved back and yelled thank you to me.

The chilly air bit me as I walked outside in my skimpy outfit. All I had on was a pair of ripped up tight black pants, doc martins and a long sleeved ripped up shirt over a misfits shirt, and a scarf. I shivered to myself coiling my hands around my cup of tea trying to warm them. My legs dragged me across the snow sprinkled path.

"You look a bit cold." my cloak was dropped on my head.

"Kakashi?" I wrapped myself in my warm fur lined cape and looked up.

"Yeah, your lucky I saw your cape thingy hanging on the coat rack. I was hopping you would come back and get it, but unfortunately your too lazy and rather be cold then waist time." He scratched the back of his head. Then I noticed he was wearing one of my blankets.

"Don't you have a coat or something?" I asked confused as to why he would walk around with a blanket.

"Naw, I need to buy one." He muttered. "Though that will take a while…" he sighed.

"Hey, isn't the Halloween festival tomorrow?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, it's said to warm up tomorrow. If not then we can stay by the bonfire." He laughed. "Go to work you lazy ass" He shoed me off and disappeared.

After I was bestowed with my warm cape and drank all my tea I was able to run the rest of the way. The streets were pretty bare because it was a cold early morning, so it was easy to just doge object rather then people. Finally after freezing my ass off through the wind I arrived at the pre-school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are only being assigned three kids. We need someone strong to make sure they don't get into trouble--"

"Do I get paid for it?"

"Yes, you get paid a lot…" She paused and looked around. "Quite frankly, they are little shits. I'm feel very sorry for you, so far we've tried so many people to baby-sit. No one had been able to not run away crying…." She whispered.

"I'll set em' straight." I grinned.

"Truthfully you look scary, you might be able to put them into place." She muttered.

"Where are the little shits?" I asked.

"In the other room drawing." the lady said. She lead me through the door and I saw three cute little girls sitting in a purple poke-a-dot chair and table set, coloring. The first that caught her eye was a girl with long black hair, it was in an insanely thick braid, she was the first to look up, her deep purple eyes looked mischievous. The one next to her had crazy fiery orange hair that was put in two cute pigtails. She had a t-shirt with a picture of a pig on it, she looked over at the black haired girl's drawing with bright blue eyes.

"Screw you! I cant draw!" She yelled throwing a crayon at the wall. The last girl had long fiery red hair which was put back in a ponytail her shocking violet eyes stared at me for a moment before telling the whining orange head to shut up.

"Tell your face to shut up!"

"I don't want to tell my face to shut up…" The red head muttered. Orangey was at a loss of words. The girl with the thick hair wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Well, you should tell it anyways.." Orangey crossed her arms and humph-ed.

"The red head is Rubyy Stone," The woman pointed at the calm red haired girl. "That is Charmy Pyra, she's a bit bi-polar." she nodded to the orange haired thing. "And that's Tristeza Sparkbite, she's very smart and seems innocent till you get to know her... Ok good luck!" The lady ran out of the room like a monster was going to eat her.

I turned my attention back to the kids. They were all looking at my strangely. I scratched the back of my head.

"Er… well I'm Henteko… if you play any pranks on me, I will not hesitate to beat your asses…" I paused and sat in one of the poke-a-dot chairs. "So… What you guys drawing?" I asked.

"A dead dog!"

"A guy robbing a bank!"

"A Nazi…" I stared at the drawings for a moment…

"… Interesting…" I muttered, not the least disturbed. "I'm going to draw… a zombie.." I grabbed the green crayon. Charmy slapped my hand away from the box of colors. Oh, bad idea. My eyes shot up and I glared at her.

"You didn't ask." she grinned sheepishly.

"You hit me. I'm giving you six seconds to run." I started counting down. The three looked frightened at each other.

"Wait… What?" Charmy asked.

"That's not part of the plan!" Rubyy yelled

"Run!" Tristeza yelled. Charmy sprinted across the room, I easily shot in front of her. She ran face first into my hip bone.

"Sorry, you aint a fetus, its kinda impossible for you to go back in there." I laughed at my sick joke. Rubyy and Tristeza gave each other a 'do you know what that means?' look.

Charmy fell on the floor and started crying.

"Your scary!!!" She wailed. I grabbed her by her shirt and held her up.

"Here, if you guys stay decent for the rest of the day, I'll take you out for icecream." I attempted.

"Its snowing outside…" Tristeza muttered, looking at me like I was a dumbass. I glared at the damn girl.

"HOT CHOCOLATE THEN! WHATEVER THE FUCK!!" I could swear if I didn't have gray hair already then I would be sprouting them left and right.

__________________________________________________________

"Okay, even though you guys are really small, I'm going to teach you how to make a type of sticky green goo that you pour onto people, if it stays on for at least five minutes then it will dye everything, hair, skin, everything. And it takes a week to get out." I explained.

"Wow. We could totally use that!" Charmy piped in.

"Shut up I'm talking." I pushed her and her chair over. She shut up and I went on.

"Ok. First of all, you need peroxide, Ground up grass, and--" I listed all the ingredients.

"Tristeza, you go get the peroxide. Ruby you go get the grass and a grinder. Charmy… you go get us all hot chocolate…" I gave each girl some money. "And I'll go get everything else. Meet back here in ten minutes and we'll concoct the mixture." I ordered. The girls started running like retarded ducks to where they thought the things might be.

************************************************************************

"This is not a grinder… is this pee? Not melted chocolate. Oh my god! You guys are dumb…" I muttered. Suddenly the lady from before walked in.

"Ok. Their parents are here." She lead them out, pushing them off to whoever was picking them up.

The lady came back in looking at me like I was crazy.

"Um… I'm going to go now…" I muttered.

"How did you do it!?" She yelled/asked.

"I… just kept them preoccupied…"

"Wow… your amazing." She shook my hand. I had to almost pull my hand back to go home.

"What the hell is this!?" I heard someone yell. Oh my… some middle aged man was covered in thick green goop. Whistling, I walked by and paid no mind to who the culprits might be.


	19. Temptation

Hey guys, its been a long while since Ive updated, sorry, school and crap. Not much to say other then my family is pissing me off as well haha.

Ok… um music? Red Lorry Yellow Lorry- happy to see me.

.com/watch?v=rWmEhb718Bk

Night descended quickly. I sat in my house alone for once watching some sad romance. My fingers twisted my blanket when they guy on TV held a gun to his lovers head.

"NO PLEASE DON'T DO IT!!" I yelled tears leaking from my eyes. BAM! I jumped a mile high, as my door flung open, hitting the wall behind it so hard that it cracked.

"WHO'S RAPEING YOU!?" Kakashi flew in with a worried look. Then looked at my tear stained face, then to the TV which dramatically turned to commercial right when he broke into my house.

"Why are you in my house!?" I yelled angrily biting my blanket and wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"Why were you crying, a new curry house opening up down the street doesn't seem that sad." He motioned to the commercial.

"If you must know, I was watching a sad romance. Now go home." I shoved him halfway out of my house.

"I want to watch!" He grinned sheepishly.

"You just want to see me cry!" I accused.

"Heh, of course not, that would be cruel!" he chuckled jumping onto my couch and grabbing my bag of potato chips.

Five minutes into the movie we were both sobbing.

"Why'd he do it!?" Kakashi yelled.

"I don't know! Don't you ever do that!" I pointed at him.

"I wont!" we hid our tear stained faces in each others shoulders.

"Don't tell anyone about this," he grabbed me by the shoulders.

"As long as you don't tell I wont." I sighed dramatically..

The movie finally ended. I stretched looked over at kaka-poopoo who was dozing off. He probably tries to spend the night every night thinking that I'll do bad things with him. Psh…. Yeah right, I don't even think of bad things…. Especially about him…. No sir, that would just be gross.

"Kakashi, do you want to spend the night again?" I asked. He sat up.

"Yeah, too lazy to go back out in the cold." he muttered putting his head on my shoulder instead of the couch.

"Ok, you know where the blankets and stuffs are, I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed." I informed him and left him sitting in the cold on the couch.

The shower was short and sweet, I got out, dried myself and got dressed. My room was a little messy, my bed bunched up and pillows astray. I jumped onto my big puffy bunched up comforter.

"What the hell!?" Kakashi's muffled voice came from under me.

"That's my line!!" I pulled the covers back and saw him clad in only underwear. I felt my face get hot as I replaced the bedding on him.

"I don't want to sleep on the couch tonight." He whined.

"Hey, this is my house homie, I'm not sleeping on the couch."

"Then sleep in the bed." He grinned. I sighed at sat down on my side of the bed.

" Why…. Do you make things so difficult…" I laid down. "I swear to god if you make one perverted move I'll tear your dangly things off." a hint of laughter was in my voice, but I think he took me seriously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

About two hours passed and I was still awake, a bit uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed as kaka-poopoo. I turned to face him.

"EEK!" he was staring at me, which was kind of freaky.

"Jeeze, jumpy much." he laughed quietly.

"You make me that way." I muttered glaring slightly.

"I've never hurt you though." he replied gingerly touching my snowy hair.

"I know, but you're a new and important thing, and new important things scare me." We sat in silence for a moment.

"Same here…" he agreed with my last statement and scooted closer to me and put his arm around my torso.

"I hate you," I muttered into his neck, wrapping my arms around his smooth back.

"I hate you too," he grinned, I could feel his smile on the nape of my neck where his warm lips lay.

He bit softly on the sensitive flesh of my neck. It was awkward by pleasing at the same time, which built butterflies in my stomach. His warm soft fingers slid slowly up my ribcage creating a river of Goosebumps to follow. I tried to stifle my whimper but it still seemed insanely loud in the silence, my eyes were closed from embarrassment as he put his lips on mine once again. This time it wasn't as sweet and slow, much more heated and passionate, making my body feel hot and stressed. His tongue glidded across my lips and I allowed him inside my mouth. For us both being noobs I felt we were kissing pretty good, at least it felt that way.

Suddenly his hand went up my shirt. The quick movement scared me, which caused me to yelp and push him off the bed. He fell with a loud thump.

"Way to ruin the moment." he muttered in a heap.

"Sorry… that just went way to fast. I think I'm done for the night." I pushed my way out of the situation.

"If you insist." he pulled himself back up and got into the bed. We stared at each other for a moment. I then turned over.

"Good night." I said, sort of tastelessly. He said the same and I fell to sleep.

**********************************************************************************

The next morning was a bit awkward, but other then that "oh shit" feeling it was pretty average. Made waffles for the two of us, he went to work and I went out to exercise. Asuma and I crossed paths, we did the average hey, what's up thing and went our separate ways.

Sweat dripped down my forehead, I had ran about four miles. My legs were a bit achy and my stomach was growling. With nothing but a waffle in my stomach which was totally burned off by then, I decided to go out to eat.

Walking into a local café I saw my group of delinquents from the other day sitting at a table with a few other kids. They were eating a bunch of sweets and ringing up their bill majorly . But I ignored them and sat at the bar where I ordered a beer and a Gyu-don (beef rice bowl).

"That's that scary old lady." One of them whispered. I spun my chair around to glance over at the group. They all avoided eye contact and brought up a stupid conversation about the new playground. Slowly, I turned back around to face a cold beer.

"Thanks," I smiled at the lady and took a sip of my morning booze. The lady looked at me strangely. Whatever.

"WHAT!? 7000 YEN!? THAT'S WAY TOO MUCH MONEY!!" I heard one of the girls cry.

"We have a total of 6000 yen….. We're 1000 short." I recognized Rubyy's calm masked voice.

I watched with curiosity as the owner of the place, a middle aged woman with huge tities and too much makeup pulled Charmy and Tristeza behind the curtain, after hearing that they had no money.

"OWCH!" Tristeza yelled, I hear something hit the wall. Taking another sip of my beer, I watches as the two girls got thrown out through the curtain. Tristeza had a black eye and Charmy had a bit of blood running from her nose. Rubyy was grabbed next and thrown against the corner of the counter.

"You little brats better pay the fucking bill or I'll snap your necks! We hardly get any business as it is." she hit Rubyy in the face with a fly swatter, that made me laugh, even in the situation. The ladies husband or something handed her a metal spatula and was about ready to strike the girl again, That wasn't funny.

"OW WHAT THE FUCK!?" the lady dropped the spatula, it clattered to the ground. Her wrist was twisted sickly backwards. I stood there with her hand in a tight grasp, still holding my beer in the other hand.

"Who the fuck hits little kids. You scum. No wonder you get no business." I pushed her against the wall. The husband backed off, smart of him. I took out my wallet and put enough money to cover the girls bill and mine and stuck it in her cleavage. "Can I get my food to go." I ordered chugging the rest of my drink.

********************************************************************

"Wow, thanks scary lady."

"Yeah all those other butt heads ran off!" Tristeza yelled. Rubyy stayed silent, possibly thinking about something.

"Next time you guys should just run or something. Don't take shit like that from stupid hookers like her. I brushed my free hand through my hair and sighed, looking down at my take home box of food. They even gave me extra as an apology.

"Fur sure." Charmy grinned. "Damn that lady was a f-n WITCH!" She stomped her foot. Wow, bi-polar much?

"Ok…. Well see you kids later." I broke off from the trio and started towards the forest with my food.

A fiery orange tree contrasted the pale gray sky, and it faced the field. So naturally I sat under it to eat my lunch.

"Hey, you got some for me?"

"What am I? Your wife, sheesh!" I fed Kakashi a bite of my beef bowl.

"You have two there, don't be fat, Ive been working hard too you know." he grinned under his mask. I handed him the other bowl.

"Somehow I knew you'd meet up with me for lunch, so I got you one by accident." I laughed with my chopsticks hanging out of my mouth.

"You look so retarded," he chuckled

"Not as retarded as you!" I shot back grinning.

"You wish you were as retarded as me."

"Oh yeah, I like to rape innocent girls that deserve their beds." a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"What are you implying?" he took a quick bite looking at me strangely.

"I'm implying that you're a pervert."

"You enjoyed it!" He accused.

"What!?" I really couldn't deny that… "So today at the café--"

"Don't change the subject!" he insisted the subject stay the same. My face and neck started to turn red.

"Just eat your food and drop the subject boy." I started eating again. He downed the rest of his in one quick gulp… men.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight. I'll buy dinner." He sat there for a moment, I was too busy eating to notice what ever the hell he was doing. Till suddenly His soft lips were pressed against my messy food ridden lips. He pulled away, licked his lips and disappeared. I shrugged and kept eating.

**********************************************************************


End file.
